Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir
by Hunt Houtarou
Summary: "Semua Shinobi berjuang bersama, tak mengenal lelah walau siksa menerjang raga. Aku selalu berjuang dan berjuang melawan ketidakadilan untuk mencapai kedamaian. Terdampar didalam sebuah dimensi sang lawan, ditemani rekan tim yang dulu menjadi lawan dan sekarang menjadi teman, Serta kakshi-sensei. dan saat harapan ada di depan mata sebuah awal muncul dari sebuah akhir."
1. Chapter 1

Hunt in.

Jujur, saya sangat tidak rela jikalau manga Naruto bentar lagi mau tamat. Tapi apa mau dikata, saya cuma penikmat saja. . . Dan saya tertarik dengan cross DxD. Siapa yang menyangka cross itu sangatlah Banyak. Ok itu saja, maaf jika ini abal atau bagaimana, saya baru kali ini membuat Naruto DxD, Masih minim pengetahuan akan dunia DxD . . .dan ingat saya mengambil first scene di manga Naruto chapter 689 !

Warning: typo, semi canon, ooc, strongNaru!

pair: Naru x ?

#Sumary:

"Semua Shinobi berjuang bersama, tak mengenal lelah walau siksa menerjang raga. Aku selalu berjuang dan berjuang melawan ketidakadilan untuk mencapai kedamaian. Terdampar didalam sebuah dimensi sang lawan, ditemani rekan tim yang dulu menjadi lawan dan sekarang menjadi teman. Serta Sensei dan sahabatnya -atau mungkin ku sebut mantan rekan tim nya yang sudah memudar bersama lenyapnya raga rapuh nya. Kami semua memiliki masa lalu yang sulit, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, dan Obito. Bahkan lawan kami pun mempunya masa lalu yang sulit diterima oleh nya sendiri. Saat dimana sercercah harapan akan kedamaian hampir kami raih di depan mata, saat itu pula semua awal dari sebuah cerita lahir dari sebuah akhir."

Susano'o Sempurna berdi di hadapan sebuah monster yang berukuran dua kalilipat dengan wujud Susano'o itu. Sang pencipta dunia shinobi yang berwujud biju dengan 2 tanduk mengias di kepalanya dengan 3 mata mengias wajahnya. Mahkluk perwujudan dari Sang pencipta dunia Shinobi, Kaguya Õtsutsuki itu menggeram kearah Kakashi yang berdiri di dalam Armor Susano'o nya. Setelah kesedihan nya karena sang sahabat telah gugur dalam perang yang ia ciptakan bersama Madara Uchiha. Obito kembali menolong nya dengan memberikan mata kanan nya pada kakashi. Dan itulah mengapa ia bisa menguasai Susano'o. Pengendalian yang cukup sempurna dalam Doijutsu itu selama perang dunia shinobi ke tiga mampu untuk nya memahami kegunaan dari mata sharingan yang di berikan Obito. Walaupun tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan lama jika menggunakan hadiah dari sahabatnya, tapi Kakashi akan semaksimal mungkin menggunakan mata kirinya, sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Dan sekarang, dengan bersatunya 2 kekuatan yang dulu terpisah. Ia kini mampu membangkitkan Susano'o. Hal yang tak mungkin terjadi karena dirinya bukanlah keturunan Uchiha. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa dirinya mampu melawan hal yang terbilang mustahil itu?

"Dia datang!"

Tangan atau ekor dari makhluk itu menuju Kakashi, dengan ganas. Tak tinggal diam, Kakashi langsung berkonsentrasi penuh dengan jurus yang akan ia keluarkan. Baginya, ia tak akan tinggal diam dan melihat murid nya berjuang dengan penuh kekuatan. Ia akui mungkin Ia tertinggal oleh murid didikan nya. Namun, bukan berarti dirinya tak bisa mengejar akan ketertinggalan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini!." Kakashi mulai melakukan jurusnya, dari ketiadaan munculah 2 buah Shuriken dari kedua tangan nya. shuriken itu berbentuk seperti kedua bola mata nya.

"Kekuatan Kamui!." Kakashi berteriak, Lalu susano'o nya mulai melempar Shuriken itu dengan kencang kearah tangan atau ekor dari perwujudan monster itu.

2 ekor yang menuju kearahnya dan muridnya pun terpotong dan menyerap 2 ekor tersebut kedimensi kamui yang Kakashi miliki.

"Sudah kuduga dengan kekuatan Rikudou, mata-ku semakin kuat." Kakashi menoleh kearah Sakura yang berada dalam armor Susano'o nya yang kini menatap kakashi dengan terkejut dan heran akan perubahan Kakashi.

"Sharingan Obito? Kenapa Kakashi-sensei memiliki nya?." Sungguh, dirinya sangat terkejut dengan kakashi yang baru saja menyelamatkan nya. Apa lagi mengingat Obito yang telah gugur.

"Uwoooohh! Lebih keren dari punya Sasuke!." Naruto berteriak kagum akan Susano'o sempurna milik kakashi, rasa kekagumanya mengalahkan rasa keganjilan nya sementara.

"Cakra ini?!" Sasuke pun tak luput dari keterkejutanya ketika merasakan Cakra yang tak asing lagi baginya. Belum sempat ia merasakan kekaguman nya dengan perubahan mantan guru nya, Ia melihat ke bawah mengikuti monster perwujudan dari Kaguya.

Ekor-ekor monster itu memamjang kearah tanah dan langsung menabrak tanah sehingga tanah itu luput mengalami keretakan hebat sampai bergunjang bagaikan gempa bumi.

"GROOAAARR!."

Teriakan monster itu menggema hebat ditandai udara di sekitar terhempas dengan dahsyat. Saat itu pula, tubuh monster yang pada dasarnya terlihat tak berbentuk solid itu mengembang dan terus mengembang hingga menyerupai sebuah bola raksasa. Perlahan, kulit dari monster iu menghilang dan munculah sebuah bola hitam yang besar. Mungkin itu lah mengapa tubuh monster itu berubah bentuk.

Kaguya muncul dari bawah bola hitam atau kumpulan energi itu melepas dirinya secara perlahan ia masih memandang datar kearah lawan seakan pertempuran sebenarnya telah datang. Dengan tangan kirinya yang putus, ia tak sedikit pun mempermasalahkanya.

"...yang. Memiliki seluruh cakra alam dan batasan darah." Sebuah mahkluk berbentuk wajah dari dalam bayangan baju lengan kiri Kaguya yang tergeletak dan tertusuk di tanah angkat bicara dan memandang 'ibu' nya yang keluar perlahan dari bawah Godoudama nya.

"...Angin, api, tanah, petir, kayu, Yin dan Yang... Sebuah Godoudama raksasa..." gumam nya lagi masih tak lepas dari sosok 'ibu'nya

"Dimensi pertama dimana Infinite Tsukuyomi bisa menyerap secara langsung cakra Shinobi, adalah wilayah khusus ibu!. Bijuu sudah mulai stabil dan ibu telah mengeluarkan Godoudama miliknya."

"...-Ini adalah Awal dari Dimensi yang baru. Dan kalian akan berkorban demi hal itu!."

Aku tak pernah merasa kan kebahagiaan yang sejatinya. Bahagiaku ku tukarkan dengan kebencian untuk mendapat apa itu kebahagiaan. Dulu ku berpikir; dengan bekerja keras dan pantang menyerah adalah jalan yang terbaik. Dan itu kulakukan untuk terus mencoba meraih sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan untuk di anggap berarti bagi mereka yang memandang benci hanya karena perbuatan mahkluk di dalam tubuhku yang bahkan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan dari mahkluk itu.

Aku pun selalu berlatih dan berlatih untuk bisa menjadi kuat. Tekadku semakin besar saat ku menyadari bahwa aku tak sepenuhnya sendiri, masih ada mereka yang selalu memandang ku ada, menyangi ku selayaknya keluarga, dan tak pernah memandang ku sebelah mata.

Satu persatu mereka yang berjuang bertujuan melindungi ku dengan alasan aku lah sang kunci untuk keselamatan dunia pun gugur di depan mata ku. Entah berapa nyawa yang hilang dari raganya aku tak tahu.

Perasaan sesak ku bertambah mengingat ku hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dulu ku belajar mengunakan cakra kurama.

Dan saat itu pula, aku menentang mereka bahwa aku bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk di lindungi. Karena aku lah, Uzumaki Naruto yang harus melindungi mereka. Karena dalam hati ini, mereka adalah teman ku! Teman seperjuangan ku! Teman yang harus ku lindungi, walau nyawa ku taruhan nya. Aku akan tetap berjuang dan berjuang demi aliansi shinobi, demi konoha, demi teman-temanku, demi Ero-sennin, demi Nagato, Demi Tsunade-baa-chan, Dan DEMI MEREKA YANG AKU SAYANGI !

Namun sekali lagi, butuh sebuah pengorbanan yang cukup besar untuk bisa menerima hasil yang setimpal, yaitu; kedamaian yang harus di selamatkan dengan bayaran sebuah nyawa.

"Sekarang!" Sasuke berteriak sembari menyerang Kaguya yang sedikit lengah akibat goresan di lengan kanan nya yang di buat oleh Kakashi.

"Jangan lupakan aku! Kita juga sesama perempuan! Shanaaroo!" Sakura datang dari atas dan melayangkan pukulan monsternya kearah kepala kaguya. "Yeaaahh!" Naruto dari samping kiri pun mencoba lebih mendekat, berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Lubang dimensi terbuka di depan Sasuke dan Naruto, lubang dimensi yang muncul dari ketiadaan itu memunculkan batangan besi yang siap mengarah ke Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat murid nya menyerang kaguya dari atas, samping kiri, dan kanan. Pun membulat ketika melihat dengan jelas batangan besi terbuka dari lubang dimensi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu! KAMUI !."

Lubang dimensi itu lenyap di pindahkan ke dimensi yang dimiliki Kakashi. Ia tak peduli bahwa dirinya kini melawan gravitasi, ia tak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa menyegel perempuan kelinci itu, setidaknya itulah panggilan Naruto kepada Kaguya.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat team 7 kini bersatu dan melancarkan serangan secara bersamaan. Dengan kemampuan ajaran dari 3 sannin ninja konoha yang kuat, ia seperti melihat renkarnasi dari 3 Sannin itu. Sangat keren, penuh tekad api, dan ia tak pernah sebangga ini sebelum nya. Sampai senyum yang benar-benar tulus terukir dari balik masker nya.

"Kalian sangat keren! Aku menyukai kalian!."

entah bisa di dengar oleh mereka atau tidak, ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah kehangatan dalam hatinya tersalurkan dengan tulus.

kakashi tetap tersenyum walaupun ia jatuh dari atas langit setelah susano'o nya lenyap. Masih menatap mereka yang masih berjuang keras.

"[RIKUDOU FUIN!]"

Itulah, sebuah AWAL yang lahir DARI sebuah AKHIR...

:::::

BUUUUMMMM!

"Kyaaaaa!."

"Haaaaarrrggg!."

"Ada meteor jatuh!."

"Selamatkan diri kalian!."

"Cepat panggil polisi dan ambulance!."

Ya. Akihabara, adalah pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal akan karya jepang dalam hal animasi, manga, dan sejenisnya yang sangatlah ramai akan pengunjung yang berbondong datang untuk mencari apa yang mereka inginkan.

Mereka yang berteriak adalah dikarenakan tiba-tiba saja mendengar sebuah ledakan dari sesuatu benda yang jatuh menghantam bumi. Bagai meteor yang sama sekali tak di sadari oleh mereka. Asap dari partikel-partikel tanah yang hancur bersama aspal menghalangi pandangan.

"Aaaarrrggg! Brengsek kau perempuan kelinci! Kau bawa aku kemana lagi sih?!"

"Ini akibat ulahmu bocah. cih, miris sekali aku kini tersegel lagi. Untung saja segel mu tak sepenuhnya bisa mengurungku."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti -dan hei! Dimana Sasuke? kakashi-sensei? Sakura-chan? Aaaarrrggg! Di sini banyak sekali warga sipil yang berteriak -ttebayo! Kepalaku pening!."

"Kau memang transmigrant dari Ashura. Penuh semangat dan bodoh."

Asap mulai menghilang, tercipta sedikit kawah 2 meter yang cekung kedalam aspal dan menekan tanah sehingga terbentuk seperti mangkuk.

Disana 2 orang berdiri saling berhadapan. Yang satu dengan jaket kuning yang sedikit compang camping, dan yang satu lagi dengan baju atau jubah putih dan kedua tanduk di kepala dan memiliki 3 mata .

"Hei ! Di sana ada 2 orang cosplayer!."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan!."

"Hei kalian! Menyingkir dari situ!."

"Kalian berisik! Membuatku pening saja." Naruto berteriak kearah sekumpulan warga yang membundar memandangi mereka berdua heran.

"Cepat lepaskan segel ini, agar aku bisa membunuhmu dan menarik cakra milik ku dari tubuh mu." Kaguya Õtsutsuki memandang datar kearah Naruto yang menatap kaguya bingung.

"Segel? Heh ap-.." sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Ia pun membuka kembali perutnya.

"Se-segel nya berubah!."

"...-itu be-berarti kau tersegel di tubuh ku? Yatta! Hahaha akhirnya aku berhasil! Teme, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei. Kita berhasil!."

"Kau sangat berisik." sungguh, jika saja ia terlambat sedetik saja. Mungkin ia tak bisa merasakan dunia luar lagi. Tak menyangka dirinya terikat oleh segel Rikudou fuin yang di lancarkan pemuda kuning itu padanya. Sebelum sepenuhnya ia tersegel, Ia pun mebuka celah dimensi dengan asal karena keadaan memaksanya untuk bertindak cepat. Dan kini, ia tak ada beda nya dengan seekor bijuu yang tersegel di dalam sang inang jinchuriki nya. Namun untuk kasus seperti dirinya, jelas lah berbeda. Karena ia hanya [terikat] dan tak sepenuhnya tersegel.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Kaguya pun bergerak cepat kearah Naruto yang masih terlarut dengan kebahagiaanya. Mencengkram erat leher Naruto, lalu Kaguya lemparkan kearah gedung tinggi sampai menembus gedung itu seperti sebuah bola meriam.

Sangat cepat hingga warga sipil yang menyaksikan sampai tak bisa melihat aksi mereka berdua. Yang mereka lihat hanya sebuah siluet bayangan dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah [benda] melubangi sebuah gedung.

"S-sial, bijuu mode tak bisa di gunakan. Godoudama ku menghilang bersama senjutsu ku yang menipis. Perempuan kelinci itu, cih..." pandanganya menggelap, hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Kaguya yang terbang kearahnya dengan cepat.

'Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobou, Son, kokou, saiken, chumei, gyuuki, dan kurama... Kalian dima-... Na...'

gelap. Ya, pandangan nya mulai menggelap dan itu berarti kesadaranya mulai hilang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada dirinya, yang ia tak tahu. Yang pasti, Perempuan kelinci itu tak akan berani membunuhnya, karena itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Kaguya mencengkram leher Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia terbang menuju bagian barat menjauhi kota yang penuh akan gedung menjulang tinggi itu.

Sejujurnya, ia bisa saja membatalkan segel yang melekat pada dirinya. Namun, sebuah tujuan baru telah lahir setelah ia menurunkan Naruto di atas tanah yang di rimbuni oleh pepohonan yang cukup lebat. Seperti nya ini sebuah hutan di pinggiran hutan.

"Kau adalah transmigrant Ashura. Penuh tekad, pantang menyerah, selalu bekerja keras dalam meraih keinginan. Kau menggagalkan rencana ku untuk menghancurkan dunia shinobi yang telah ku ciptakan sendiri...-"

Sebatang besi keluar dari lubang dimensi yang muncul di samping nya. kaguya pun menarik besi putih itu lalu mengarahkan bagian tajam nya kearah jantung Naruto.

"Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang juga... Tapi aku ingin tahu, seperti apa dirimu tanpa [penyangga tiang] yang selalu menopang mu, hidup sendirian di dimensi [kesalahan] ini." ucap Kaguya pelan dan datar. Dirinya mengingat suatu hal yang tak bisa ia terima. Sampai air bening mengalir di kedua mata bulan nya.

"Ara? Buchou, kita menemukan mahkluk yang aneh."

"Ma-ma-mata nya ada tiga!."

"Apa kah anda iblis?."

"Hei koneko-san, k-kenapa kau bergetar seperti itu?."

"Kekuatanya, mengerikan."

Kaguya menatap datar sekumpulan orang yang menghampirinya. Bukan, bukan orang. Yang pasti ia merasakan mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Bangsa Iblis..." Dirinya pun memudar, kembali memasuki inang nya yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

"dia menghilang?."

"Issei, kau bawa pemuda itu. Lalu Asia kau sembuhkan luka nya."

"Khu khu khu bukankah ini menarik, Buchou~."

lingkaran merah khas keluarga Gremory pun muncul di bawah kaki mereka dan langsung menelan mereka begitu pula dengan Naruto yang di bopong issei.

:::::

"Naruto? Naruto! DIMANA NARUTO!."

"Sasuke...-Kun."

"Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke, Sakura? Apa kalian berhasil?." Kakashi memandang curiga mantan murid nya yang kini menatap kesana kemari mencari sesuatu. Tunggu dulu, ia tak bisa merasakan cakra Na-...

"Aku yakin, Naruto telah menyegel Kaguya. Tapi aku tak bisa merasakan cakra nya. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Naruto di kirim ke dimensi yang berbeda lagi."

"Naruto..."

Sakura diam, begitupun Kakashi. Mereka bingung, senang, dan sedih secara bersamaan. Sedih apakah mereka bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, senang karena lawan berhasil di kalahkan, dan bingung mengapa bisa Naruto di pindahkan ke dimensi lain setelah berhasil menyegel Kaguya? Dan bagaimana mereka mencari jalan agar Naruto dapat kembali?

"Untuk sekarang, Sasuke apa kau masih memiliki cakra? Aku hanya bisa membuka kamui satu kali lagi. Mungkin kau bisa membawa kita ke dimensi tempat alianshi shinobi."

"Akan ku usahakan. Sakura, mendekatlah dan kau buka kamui lagi. Aku akan memindahkan mu dengan menyelaraskan dimensi kamui dengan jurus perpindahan ku dan mencari titik pusat dimensi Shinobi."

Kakashi pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya karena mantan murid nya itu masih enggan memanggilnya dengan nama, melainkan dengan sebutan 'omae(kau)'

"Cepatlah, aku tak yakin ini bertahan lama."

"Pegang tanganku!"

Dengan angin yang terhempas oleh tekanan Jurus Sasuke, mereka bertiga berpindah ke dimensi Shinobi dengan Jurus Kamui milik Kakashi sebagai perantara dan jurus perpindahan Sasuke sebagai mediasi jembatan menuju dimensi Shinobi.

Jatuh dari ketinggian 4 meter, mereka terhempas di depan seluruh Shinobi. Dan pandangan senang sekaligus sedih terpancar jelas dimata mereka. Karena sang mentari tak bersama mereka bertiga. Bersorak sorai aliansi shinobi mendekat kearah Kakashi, Sasuke, Dan sakura.

Tanpa menyadari, salah satu dari mereka menangis. Ya menangis karena ia tak melihat sang mentari yang selalu mengisi teduh di hatinya. Dan ia selalu ingat, bahwa ia akan selalu berjuang bersama sembari menggaet tangan berdua.

"Naruto...-kun."

mungkin, mereka akan segera menyadari sang pahlawan shinobi tak lagi di dunia shinobi. Bukan berarti tak hidup, hanya ia hidup bukan di dunia ini. Entah bagaimana Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura bisa menyampaikan kabar yang pahit ini pada semua aliansh shinobi. Terutama, Shinobi Konoha. Yang sejatinya adalah tempat dimana sang pahlawan Shinobi lahir...

:::::

Aku tak mengerti, dimana Kurama dan yang lain? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kurama? Kurama! Son Goku! Shukaku? Dimana kalian semua?." Tak ada jawaban, aku menatap gerbang jeruji yang dulu di singgahi Kurama. Jeruji itu kembali tertutup? Bukankah dirinya sudah melepas segel itu? Ah, aku ingat. Aku telah menyegel kaguya di tubuhku dengan Rikudou fuin. Tapi dimana Kurama dan Yang lain? Bukankah mereka sempat berjuang bersama ku?

"Kau sangat berisik Gaki(bocah)."

Siapa itu? Aku tak pernah mendengar suara ini sebelum nya. Suara ini suara perempuan, apa itu suara kaguya?

"Dimana kau? Dan siapa kau?." aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku kearah suara yang berasal dari balik jeruji.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san! Apa itu kau?." aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan sesosok wanita berambut merah di balik jeruji itu. Dan mengapa kaa-san ada di balik jeruji? Apa yang -hei! Kenapa kaa-san telanjang?

"Aku bukan orang tua mu bocah. Salahkan wanita gila itu yang menambah sesak tempat ku saja karena kau mengurungnya di sini. Dan dialah penyebab ku menjadi sekarang."

"T-tunggu dulu? Kau bukan kaa-san! Mata kaa-saan bukanlah merah kekuningan seperti milikmu, dan wajahmu lebih cantik -eh bu-bukan itu! Maksudku, apa ini ada penyebabnya dengan Kaguya? Lalu kau siap-."

"Dia kurama. Delapan biju ku lepas dan kubiarkan kembali ke dunia shinobi. Karena kau terikat dengan kurama, itulah alasan ku tak bisa menarik nya dengan mudah. Ya walaupun tak begitu sulit untuku memisahkanya dengan jinchuriki-nya."

Satu lagi suara asing terdengar, lalu munculah sesosok Kaguya yang berbaring dengan kedua tangan yang menopan kepalanya, dan ia berbaring di udara, layak nya mengambang di atas air. Tidak mengejutkan sih, mengingat ini adalah alam bawah sadar ku sendiri. Lagi pula aku lebih terkejut akan fakta yang tak begitu terpikirkan dulu olehku.

"Kau? Kau si bola bulu! Tidak... Tidak mungkin bola bulu berubah menjadi wanita secantik ini! Tidak! Aku tidak terima! Karena sejatinya bola bulu itu me-me-miliki batangan!." aku histeris, karena ini sangat membingungkan ku. Pertama, aku tak tahu sekarang dima aku. Kedua, kurama si bola bulu berubah menjadi wanita cantik bertubuh sexy dengan oppai yang menantang! Singkirkan yang bagian mesum keparat kau Erro-sannin! Kebiasan mengintip onsen-mu menular padaku. Keempat, para biju tak ada. Kelima, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali?

"Haaaarrrrggg Kepala ku mau pecah!." ku remas dengan kuat rambut di kepalaku berharap itu bisa mengurangi kenyataan yang mempuyengkan kepala ku.

"Cih, dari dulu juga aku ini perempuan bocah. Hanya si nenek kelinci itu -sebutan mu padanya lah yang membuatku berubah seperti sekarang. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua nya, dan kita bi pula- Hhmmpt hhmmptt!." Kaguya menutup mulut kurama dengan tangan nya berusaha agar Kurama tak memberi informasi.

"Kau ku kirim ke dimensi ini, karena ku ingin melihat. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan tanpa ada nya penyangga tiang yang menopang mu."

apa maksudnya? Sial! Ini lebih memusingkan. Ck, brengsek kau perempuan kelinci!

:::::

sakit, uughh~ tubuhku terasa ngilu di semua persendian. Ah~ apakah ini efek akibat perang tanpa henti ? Entah berapa hari ku tak terbuai kealam mimpi, rasanya aku sangat merindukan empuknya kasur usang apartemen ku. Hei, walaupun usang begitu juga rasanya masih empuk dan layak pakai.

"A-aa..." Sial! Suara ku tak bisa keluar, perih, nyeri dan haus jelas kurasakan di tenggorokan ku.

Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali setelah sepenuhnya terbuka. Sialan kau perempuan kelinci! Dia membuatku sulit berbicara akibat serangan terakhir yg kuingat dia mencekik ku dengan kuat dan melemparku dan melubangi sebuah gedung.

Aku pun bangun dan duduk dari tidur ku, meregangkan pelan tubuhku. Dan langsung mengambil air yang ada di samping ranjang tempat ku berada. Tunggu dulu, ini dimana?

"Ara? Makhluk kuning-san sudah sembuh ternyata."

seorang perempuan berpakaian ketat berambut biru datang menghampiri ku. Setelah aku tahu pandanganya berubah yang tadinya sensual dan sekarang pandanganya menggoda kearahku. Lantas kuraba tubuhku.

Sial! Aku tak memakai baju, tapi setidaknya aku masih memakai celana.

"Nde~ boleh ku tahu namamu? Atau ku harus memanggil mu dengan sebutan Makhluk-kuning-san terus?."

Hoi hoi! Aku akui rambutku kuning, tapi tidak enak juga mendapat seseorang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Na- Uhuk, uhuk, Haahh Na-Naruto." ya setidaknya aku berhasil mengeluarkan sedikit suara. Walau tak menyangkal rasa haus masih di rasa tenggorokan ku.

"Naruto...-kun kah? Nama yang unik. Pasti orang tua mu sangat menyukai Ramen sampai beliau menamakan anaknya dengan bahan pelengkap ramen."

Bagaimana ia tahu bahwa orang tua ku sangat suka ramen? Ah aku lupa bahwa nama ku juga sama dengan bahan makanan pelengkap ramen yang selalu ku makan di teuchi-jii-san.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau butuh minum yang banyak setelah pertarungan panjang mu."

Dia tahu lagi? Aku mulai curiga denganya sekarang. Aku melompat mundur menghindari wanita itu yang masih duduk di tepian ranjang ku tadi. Memasang fose siaga siap bertarung, aku pun mencoba bernegosiasi lagi sebelum ku mengeluarkan jurus.

"Hei, aku bukanlah lawan mu. Tenanglah, jika aku lawan mu, mungkin menyerang saat kau tak sadar adalah hal pertama yang ku lakukan."

Benar juga apa katanya, aku menurunkan kesiagaanku. Tapi masih tak sepenuh percaya pada lawan bicara ku. Lagi pula aku ini shinobi, pengalaman dari petualangan bersama erro-sannin dan pengalaman dari perang great war shinobi 4 cukup bagiku mengerti mana lawan yang sebenarnya dan mana kawan yang sesungguhnya. Contoh saja zetsu putih yang menyamar menjadi aliansi shinobi dengan menyerap sedikit cakra dan kalian ingat hasilnya? Bukan sedikit aliansh shinobi yang gugur karena itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?."

"Jelas saja menolong mu, bukan?."

"Dengan tujuan?."

"Apakah menolong seseorang butuh sebuah alasan tertentu?."

"Terima kasih telah merawat ku, Aku pergi. Aku harus mencari jalan pulang."

"Tunggu dulu!."

"Apa lagi? Kau mengharap imbalan? Maaf saja, aku sama sekali tak memegang uang seperpun. Dan ji-."

"Tubuhmu, aku menginginkan tubuhmu."

Heh?

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu?."

Apa maksudnya menginginkan tubuhku? Jangan-jangan dia adalah janda yang kesepian? Huuwwaaa aku perjaka yang menyedihkan jika harus menyerahkan keprawananku pada seorang janda!

"Sudahlah Akeno, jangan menggoda nya."

Siapa lagi itu? Woow mirip Tsunade Baa-chan, tapi rambutnya merah sama seperti kaa-san dan Kurama.

"Naruto-san, kau tak boleh pergi dulu. Sebelum kau menjelaskan siapa dirimu dan kau juga belum boleh pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Dia tahu namaku? Hei aku bahkan hanya memberi tahukan wanita yang di panggil Akeno itu pada wanita berambut hitam biru itu. Ahh~ dia mengingatkanku dengan Hinata. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu namaku?." aku lebih memilih bertanya dari pada mengucapkan sejuta kalimat penuh pertanyaan yang kini hinggap di kepala ku pada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aku mendengar semua nya, dan Perkenalkan. Dia adalah Himejima Akeno, dan aku Gremory Rias."

woow, hebat juga ia bisa mendengar percakapan ku dengan Himejima-san di ruangan yang tertutup. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru sadar bahwa ruangan ini bernuansa classic. Tapi tak menyangkal bahwa teknologi di duni ini sepertinya sudah lebih maju tenimbang di dunia Shinobi.

"Aku hanya orang yang tersesat dan di lempar entah dimana oleh perempuan kelinci itu."

"Sebutan untuk wanita bermata tiga dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya?."

eh? Dia tahu Kaguya ?

"Darimana kau tahu?." entah berapa kali ku mengucap kalimat ini. Tapi aku cukup terkejut mereka melihat sosok kaguya.

"Ya kami melihatnya setelah tak jadi ingin membunuhmu dengan mengarahkan batangan besi tajam kearah jantung mu. ok, bisa jelaskan sebentar? Aku ingin mengetahui, siapa dirimu, apa dirimu, dan darimana kau berasal."

jelas saja ia tak akan bisa membunuhku, karena ia sendiri terikat dengan diriku. Sama hal dengan kurama.

"Aku? Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Aku manusia biasa yang mencari kedamaian. Dan darimana aku berasal, aku tak bisa memberi informasi lebih. Karena dalam dunia shinobi, memberi informasi tentang dirimu sendiri adalah sama hal nya kau mengantarkan nyawa mu sendiri. Jadi aku boleh pergi kan, Gremory-san."

Setelah ku mengatakan semua seperlu nya saja. Mereka malah menatapku seorang pembohong yang jelas sudah ketahuan berbohong.

"Terlibat dengan mahkluk aneh yang kau sebut -perempuan kelinci- itu menunjukan bahwa kau bukanlah manusia biasa bukan? Ah atau kau bisa jelaskan tato di perutmu itu? Atau hanya sekedar tato saja? Jujur, aku bisa merasakan hawa berbeda pada manusia umum nya. Bagaimana? Masih ingin menyangkal lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa kau hanya manusia bias yang tersesat?"

kami-sama~ aku mohon, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang! Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk bisa berdebat dengan Gremory ini. Ia sungguh pintar untuk menjadikan asumsi sebagai pertanyaan yang telak. Dan apa yang dia maksud makhluk di dalam tubuhku adalah kurama? Kaguya? Dan tentang segel...

"Oh~ ini adalah tato yang keren bukan? Hehe tadinya aku ingin buat di lengan kanan ku."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan lain nya Uzumaki-san, maaf karena tak sopan memanggil nama depan mu."

"Hn." aku lebih memilih jawaban seperti yang biasa di pakai oleh teme. Karena jujur saja, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ara ara~ Buchou, sepertinya Mahkluk-kuning-san ini lebih memilih menyembunyikan jawabanya."

"Baiklah, kau boleh saja tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi apa kau mau menjadi budak ku?."

Budak? Pesuruh? Pelayan? Jangan bercanda! Aku adalah manusia terhormat, walaupun sedikit mesum juga setidaknya aku memiliki harga diri.

"kutolak. Maaf aku tak tertarik menjadi budak, pelayan, atau semacam nya." jelas bukan jika aku ta mau? Hoi, siapa yang mau jadi budak seseorang? Sekalipun orang yang meminta nya aku akui bahwa ia kelewat cantik.

"Bukan budak yang seperti di kepalamu, tapi budak dari Perrage ku, keluarga ku, dan kami berdua juga bukan manusia." gadis merah itu kembali bicara dengan santai.

B-bukan manusia terus kalian itu apa? hantu?.

"Kami adalah Iblis..."

Iblis.

Iblis.

Iblis.

Iblis semacam hantu kan? Ya kan?

Aku bergerak mundur dengan mata terbelalak lebar menatap 2 wanita cantik yang ternyata jelmaan iblis.

"I-iblis... Hantu... Gyaaaaaaa jangan makan aku! Ampuni aku! Gyaaaaa!."

:

:

:

:

to be continue

A/N bagaimana? saya akui ini masih sangatlah jelek, dan saya mengharap kan review dan masukan,,, jujur saya masih minim pengetahuan di dunia DxD... ok silahkan berkomentar di kolom review... gomen jika kurang memuaskan...

hunt out.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

.

.

.

Hunt in.

Ok, Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih atas respon kalian. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Saya akui fic ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Dan untuk kedepan, yang pasti saya akan membuat cross ini berbeda dan yg lain. Kbnyakan yg lain slalu mengikuti alur dari canon DxD. Ya wlaupun tdak sepnuhnya juga. Ok, versi saya ini mungkin akan SANGAT berbeda mengingat di sini Naruto adalah Pengunjung yang mencari jalan pulang. Untuk kedepan,apakah Naru akan jadi iblis atau tidak, jawabanya adalah tidak. Karena ia memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk tetap menjadi Manusia. Dan untuk sudut pandang, jujur. Sebenarnya saya bimbang, karena saya bingung menentukan sudut pandang nya. Apakah lebih baik jika full one pov's ? Atau sudut pandang biasa ? Untuk pairing, hmm sebaiknya ikuti alur dahulu... Karena saya tidak menyukai seseorang jatuh hati begitu mudah tanpa interaksi, contact, dan feel, yang jelas.

Ok segitu aja. Sekali lagi saya sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah Me-review.

: : : : :

4.30 pm in Kuoh Academy, room occult sciene club.

"Ampuni aku kami-sama~... Ampuni aku kami-sama~... Ampuni aku kami-sama~..."

"Are? Mahkluk-kuning-san takut hantu?."

"Haahh~...-oh ayolah Uzumaki-san. Kami ini iblis, bukan hantu. Iblis dan hantu itu berbeda. lihat, apa tubuh kami transparan? Apa wujud kami menyeramkan? Dan -hei, lihat kaki kami, menempel di lantai kan?"

Seperti apa yang terlihat, kini mereka berada di sebuah gedung lama sekolah Kuoh. Tepatnya adalah klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Naruto yang kini memakai Baju biru tua polos dan celana jeans hitam pemberian Akeno yang sejatinya adalah milik Issei terus meringkuk di pojokan ruangan bernuansa classic itu. Mengabaikan Sesosok Rias dan Akeno yang duduk berhadapan di sofa sambil menyesap teh yang dibuatkan Akeno.

"Buchou, Ise dan Asia sepertinya terlambat datang kemari. Apa kah terjadi sesuatu? koneko dan Kiba juga." Akeno lebih memilih menanyakan teman atau anggota keluarga nya tenimbang harus terus berdebat dengan Mahkluk kuning-san yang terus nyempod di pojokan tidak jelas. Lucu juga sebenarnya, dirinya baru kali ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang trauma berat akan sesosok mahkluk astral itu. Dan itu pula memunculkan pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya tentang; semengerikan apa sih hantu itu? Ahh simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti, ia kini lebih memilih menatap Rias dengan raut menanti jawaban.

"Kudengar mereka (Ise dan Asia) langsung pulang dengan bergandengan tangan menuju gerbang. Seperti nya mereka sedang menikmati kencan mereka. Kiba sedang membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Dan untuk koneko, ia lebih jadi dingin dan pendiam setelah kejadian dimana kita menemukan Dia(Naruto)." jawabnya dengan menunjuk pemuda pirang yang masih memeluk erat lututnya di akhir kalimat nya. Sedikit heran juga mengenai Koneko, apa yang membuatnya begitu dingin dan pendiam? Walaupun sejatinya Koneko tak banyak bicara, tapi ia tahu mana yang dingin es dan mana yang dingin nya es yang mencair. Apa karena Naruto? Tapi apa penyebabnya?

"Oh, kalian membicarakan bocah Neko-chan(kucing) itu ya? Aku tahu dia ada di dalam perpustakan. Ku akui ia memiliki Senjutsu yang lumayan kuat sampai aku bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanya." Naruto jadi ikut tertarik mengenai bocah kucing itu. Karena menurutnya, orang yang lahir dengan kekuatan senjutsu yang alami bahkan bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari orang yang memiliki senjutsu bukan dari lahir. Tergantung bagaimana ia mengolah nya saja. Naruto kini mendekat kearah Rias dan Akeno yang menatap curiga dalam duduk nya.

"Kau bisa merasakan Keberadaan Koneko? Khu khu khu, aku tahu kau bukanlah Manusia biasa..." Akeno menyeringai senyum, bukan seringai jahat atau mesum. Tapi seringai ketertarikan akan apa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda yang mulai mendudukan diri di samping nya dan menghadap Rias.

"Baru sekali kau bertemu dengan Koneko di ruang kesehatan dan sekarang kau sudah bisa tahu hawa keberadaanya dimana? Bagaiana caranya?." Rias bertanya, dirinya bahkan belum bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan iblis dari jarak yang jauh. Tapi pemuda ini? Ya mahkluk kuning yang menganggap nya Hantu itu bisa merasakanya? Menarik, ini benar-benar menarik.

"Senjutsu. Karena Neko-chan memiliki energi itu. Begitu pula dengan diriku -Uups!..." sial! Dirinya keceplosan memberi tahukan kemampuan nya. Haaarrgg ia memang tak bisa berbohong. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali menyembunyikan nya sih?

"Hemm? Benarkah...? Buchou...-bagaimana jika kita paksa makhluk-kuning ini untuk menjelaskan tentang siapa dia sebenarnya... Aku udah kepalang greget melihatnya berbohong seperti maling pakain dalam yang sudah ketahuan." Akeno tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. Tangan nya mengepal kesal karena kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya tak jelas. Ia kini semakin yakin bahwa Naruto memiliki rahasia yang belum dia ketahui.

Dan reaksi Naruto yang melihat senyum Akeno hanya bisa merinding ngeri, bagi dirinya melihat seseorang tersenyum dengan keterpaksaan itu sangatlah menyebalkan dan membuat mata sepet. Ahh ia ingat seseorang yang sama dengan Akeno.

"Kau seperti Sai. Teman-ku yang bahkan tak punya emosi terpaksa memakai emosi. Hasilnya, setiap ku melihatnya tangan ku gatel ingin menempeleng wajahnya. Tapi itu dulu... Karena sekarang ia sudah berubah." ya, ia ingat dulu waktu pertama kalinya ia bertemu Sai yang dulu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya dengan alasan yang tak jelas. Baru saja ia 1 hari di dunia ini, ia sudah merindukan suasana konoha yang mungkin sekarang sudah damai.

Akeno diam sesaat. Perlahan sesak merambat kehati, mengalir dari dalam dada menuju kepala hingga rona merah tercetak di wajah putih ayu nya. Dirinya marah, sangat marah. Bukan karena ia di hina atau apa. Hanya saja ia benci, benci jika ada seseorang yang sok mengerti akan dirinya.

Rasa perih terasa di kedua pipi tan nya. Sorot matanya meneduh seolah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia tahu apa kesalahan nya, ia juga mengerti kenapa hal ini dilakukan oleh gadis berambut hitam kebiruan yang memandang nya marah.

"Tahu apa kau hah?! Kau pikir aku juga tak tahu tingkah bodoh mu hanya kedok belaka heh?!... Aku akui, aku memang tak sepenuhnya mengenal mu! Tapi aku mencoba menahan untuk tidak sok mengerti dengan apa yang ada pada dirimu. Aku benci mengakui ini. Bahkan aku sendiri baru kali ini menunjukan kemarahan ku di depan [Raja] ku... Sekali lagi ka-."

"Sudah puas? Syukurlah jika ini dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya tak bisa melihat seseorang yang tersenyum karena sebuah alasan, bukan karena ketulusan. Aku akui, aku memang tak mengerti apa yang ada pada dirimu. Namun setidaknya, aku lebih senang melihatmu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku. Terima kasih karena kalian telah menolongku. Maaf jika aku belum bisa membalaskan kebaikan kalian. Permisi..." ya, Naruto lebih senang melihat mereka yang jujur. Walau harus ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

Naruto bangun, lalu tersenyum -tidak, ia nyengir seperti biasa... Dan ia perlahan berjalan keluar dari ruangan khas nuansa classic ini.

"Tunggu du-..." belum sempat Rias mencegah Naruto pergi, teriakan nya terburu terpotong oleh gumaman pelan Naruto.

"Aku tetap menolak, karena aku tak ingin terikat. Aku masih mengemban tujuanku sampai kapan pun. Mencari kedamaian... Adalah tujuanku. Dan aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ku, karena itu adalah jalan ninja-ku..." pelan, namun cukup jelas di dengar oleh indra kedua iblis yang menatap nya dengan berbagai pandangan.

Naruto menutup pintu, dan kini suasana kembali sunyi setelah ketegangan sementara akhirnya berakhir.

"Akeno...-"

"Aku ingin sendiri Buchou..." Akeno hanya butuh waktu untuknya bisa membangun kembali tembok yang tadi di gedor oleh mahkluk kuning menyebalkan itu. Beranjak pergi mencari tempat menyendiri adalah prioritas utama nya sekarang.

Haahh~ Rias hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Siapa yang menyangka perbincangan renyah berubah menjadi rumyan seperti ini. Dirinya memang egois, karena ia ingin; mendapatkan budak yang memiliki potensi yang tinggi seperti pemuda pirang tadi. Tapi, seperti nya ia harus pasrah saja dengan lepasnya calon budak nya itu.

Memijat pelan kening nya berusaha agar mendapat rilexasi walaupun sesaat. Rias menyandarkan punggung nya pada sofa lebih dalam seakan itu bisa mengurangi rasa penat nya hari ini.

"Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepala ku, sampai ku tak bisa mengeluarkan satu kalimat pun. Hahh~." gumam nya pelan, lalu mata ruby nya terpejam sebentar. Istirahat 15 menit mungkin akan mengurangi sedikit lelahnya pikiran yang ia rasakan.

'Aku tetap menolak, karena aku tak ingin terikat. Aku masih mengemban tujuanku sampai kapan pun. Mencari kedamaian, Adalah tujuanku... Dan aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ku, karena itu adalah jalan ninja-ku...'

Ninja?

Mata nya terbelalak lebar dan langsung bangun ketika mengingat perkataan terakhir Naruto tadi. Ia baru ingat, ada sesuatu yang ganjil di sini.

"Aku harus menemui Sona." Dirinya tahu, siapa orang yang bisa menjawab rasa penasaran nya ini.

:::*:::

suasana tegang mendominasi ruangan Hokage yang kini menjadi tempat dimana rapat dadakan terjadi. Meja sepanjang 3 meter dengan lebar 2 meter itu telah terisi penuh oleh orang-orang yang kini ber-expresi serius. Walau tak sepenuhnya yang berada disini tidaklah di dominasi oleh orang yang termakan usia.

"Ceritakan kembali kejadian dimana akar masalah ini bermula. Sasuke, kau yang melakukan jurus kombi henge dengan Naruto saat mengecoh Kaguya, bisa jelaskan secara terperinci?." Tsunade, yang sejatinya masih menjabat sebagai Hokage itu kembali memulai topik. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukan bocah kuning itu. Ia sangat tak sabar untuk menyerahkan kewajiban yang ia emban sekarang Pada Naruto.

"Ha'i. Aku dan Naruto memang sempat melakukan Henge dengan Naruto. Saat itu, Kakashi berhasil melukai lengan kanan Kaguya dan itu membuatnya lengah. Sakura yang menghajar kaguya terlebih dahulu dari aku dan Naruto pun menambah kesempatan kesempurnaan akan rencana kami agar bisa menyegel Kaguya. Saat itu pula, di waktu Naruto mulai menyegel Kaguya dengan RIKUDOU FUIN, cahaya yang sangat terang bersinar menyilaukan mata. Aku sempat merasakan tanganku menghantam bagian perut Kaguya. Dan saat tubuhku jatuh bersama Sakura, aku tak melihat mereka berdua. Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa Naruto telah menyegel kaguya. Dan aku sangat yakin, bahwa ia dilemparkan ke dimensi lain oleh kaguya sebelum ia tersegel dalam diri Naruto." jawab Sasuke tenang. Setelah perdebatan panjang akan dirinya yang mendapat hukuman atau kebebasan itu. Sasuke langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras dan berteriak "Utamakan Naruto! Kalian ingin membunuhku juga tak apa. Tapi jika kalian mengabaikanya. Aku yang akan menghancurkan Konoha saat ini juga." dan saat itu perdebatan mengenai dirinya langsung pupus dan berganti dengan topik mengenai hilang nya Naruto.

"Jadi untuk sekarang kita harus memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membawa pulang Naruto." Shikamaru ikut bersuara, ia pun mulai memikirkan segala cara.

Jika ini berhubungan dengan dimensi. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang ia tahu dari sebuah tingkatan dari jurus perpindahan dimensi. Hiraishin, adalah tingkatan ketiga dari jurus Shunsin. Yang pertama adalah kawirimi, yang sejatinya berpindah dengan sebuah objek tertentu sebagai media untuk menyelamat kan diri dari mara bahaya. Shunsin pula tingkatan kedua dari jurus dasar yang di gunakan kawarimi. Ketiga adalah Hiarashin yang mulai menggunakan percepatan perpindahan melalui dimensi tertentu dengan segel khusus yang menjadi mediasi perpindahan. Dan itu adalah jurus yang di ciptakan oleh Hokage ke 2.

"Siapa di sini yang tahu mengenai informasi dari jurus tingkatan lanjut dari Hiraishin?." Shikamaru angkat bicara. Mereka semua diam. Tsunade, diam. Kakashi seperti ingin bicara namun ragu akan apa yang ia ingin sampaikan. Para rokie pun diam. Hampir dari semua orang yang berada di sana diam.

"Bagaimana dengan Ka-..."

"Kamui adalah dimensi yang hanya dimiliki oleh dirimu, Kakashi. Yang berarti dimensi itu hanya milik mu dan tak bisa untuk berpindah ke dimensi lain. Memang bisa jika berkombinasi dengan jurus perpindahan Yang Sasuke-kun kembangkan dengan mencari titik dimensi tertentu. Dengan kata lain, masih kurang pasti jika kau menyarankan kamui." Orochimaru angkat bicara dan memotong gagasan yang ingin kakashi keluarkan.

"Ahh saya lupa bahwa anda bisa menggunakan jutsu terlarang, Orochimaru-san. Kenapa tidak bangkitkan hokage ke 2 dan ke 4 yang pasal nya mereka telah menandai tubuh Naruto dengan segel Hiraishin saat perang melawan madara?." Shikamaru mengeluarkan kembali pendapatnya. Ia sudah menyangka bahwa Orochimaru pasti akan menyangkat setiap gagasan. Karena dia lah yang bisa... Membangkitkan mereka yang menciptakan jurus perpindahan dimensi.

Secercah harapan pun kini hadir dalam suasana yang tak nyaman ini.

"Khu khu khu, Nara-kun memang pintar."

:::*:::

Toujou Koneko. Gadis bertubuh kecil yang sering di gemborkan menjadi maskot dari sekolah kuoh Academy itu kini menatap sebuah buku. Buku setebal kamus bahasa inggris yang sebenarnya itu adalah buku sejarah peradaban manusia. Lebih tepatnya peradaban zaman edo. Dirinya tahu bahwa mengenai pemuda beramput kuning itu ada sesuatu hal yang membuat dirinya merasakan apa itu takut, sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di hati saat merasakan hawa lain dari tubuh pemuda kuning itu. Dirinya memang sempat menjenguk pemuda kuning yang belum sempat ia ketahui nama nya itu di lantai tua gedung lama yang berada di belakang sekolah. Satu atap pula dengan ruangan club penelitian ilmu-Gaib.

Dirinya bahkan sudah menghabiskan waktu entah berapa lama untuk menemukan arti, gambar dan sejarah mengenai ikat kepala yang berlambangkan daun yang mengikat kepala penuh rambut pirang itu. Saat dirinya melihat sesosok perempuan bermata tiga, 2 berletak sebagaimana manusia biasa, dan 1 yang terletak di pertengahan kening nya. Dan semua mata itu seakan memiliki intimidasi yang kuat. Sampai ia bergetar melihatnya. Di tambah lagi 2 tanduk yang berada di kepalanya itu, menambah kesan ketakutanya. Walau ia akui wajah mahkluk itu sangat di sayangi, terbilang cantik namun terusak oleh cover di wajahnya.

Dan pula, kekuatan alam seakan berlimpah mengalir dari tubuhnya. Menguar seakan uap bensin terhempas udara. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda kuning itu. Karena dirinya yakin, wanita atau mahkluk aneh yang di deskripsikan olehnya tidaklah menghilang. Melainkan memasuki tubuh pemuda pirang yang saat itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Yoo~ Neko-chan..."

Koneko sampai terjengit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengagetkan nya datang dari arah samping kanan telinga nya. Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa murid lain mungkin tak akan ada yang kesini. Lagi pula, mahkluk macam apa yang memanggilnya Neko-chan? Ia akui itu adalah sebagian dari nama nya. Dan pula, menyangkal bahwa dirinya bukan kucing juga percuma. Karena dirinya memang perwujudan dari Neko-Shou.

"..."

Naruto menunggu, sampai 10 detik berlalu ia tak mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis berambut putih perbaduan dari biru pudar. Naruto bahkan terus memandangi gadis yang duduk di samping nya ini. Gadis kecil itu memang menatap kearah buku, namun ia sangat yakin. Bahwa pandangan itu bukanlah pandangan seseorang yang sedang menikmati bacaan. Melainkan, pandangan menerawang jauh entah kemana yang terbawa oleh pemikiran dari gadis kecil itu.

"Koneko."

Naruto mengerjap kan matanya beberapa kali. Mendengar penuturan yang seakan membenarkan atau mungkin memberi tahukan Nama nya. Menanti beberapa saat bermaksud mencari maksud lain dari untaian kata yang di lontarkan gadis kecil di samping nya, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Koneko? Apakah itu nama mu? Tapi aku lebih senang memanggilmu Neko-chan." tutur Naruto di temani cengiran Khas nya.

Masih diam dan memandang datar buku, koneko lalu menengok kearah Naruto yang nyengir kearah nya. Apa ini?

"Kau... Siapa?." bukan, bukan ini yang ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi mengapa pertanyaan ini yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir mungilnya?

"Aku? Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Terima kasih sebelum nya karena kalian telah menolong dan merawatku." jawab Naruto masih setia dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." ungkap Koneko kembali

"Melihat? Melihat ap?."

"Mahkluk yang berada di tubuhmu."

Naruto bungkam sesaat. Koneko masih memandangnya datar. Namun Naruto tahu, dari pandangan datar itu ia melihat rasa ketertarikan dari kedua bola mata itu. Rasa ingin tahu, yang sama dengan rasa penasaran.

"Hehehe gomen ne, aku hanya bunshin yang di suruh boss untuk mencari informasi tentang dunia ini."

Wajah datar Koneko hancur seketika berganti dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Bunshin?

Boss?

Mencari informasi mengenai dunia ini? Ok, ia sangat yakin. Dan ia masih belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang dikatakan pemuda kuning di depan nya ini. Sampai satu kalimat terlintas dikepalanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

:::*:::

Naruto diam menatap jauh kearah lingkungan di depan sekolah Kuoh Academy. Tatapan sendu jelas tersirat di raut wajah tan nya. Surai pirang nya melambai searah hembusan angin senja yang penuh akan warna jingga kemerahan di langit.

Naruto tahu, ia harus mencari jalan untuknya pulang. Tapi bagaimana? Andai ia punya jurus perpindahan dimensi, mungkin ia bisa pulang dengan mudah. Mau tak mau ia harus menetap di sini. Lagi pula mempelajari berbagai hal yang ada di dunia ini sepertinya cukup menarik.

Ia akui, dirinya masih belum lepas dari lelah nya. Namun niatnya untuk mencari tahu tentang dunia ini tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan nya memakai bunshin untuk mencari informasi.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tapi tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengerti ucapan mu Kaguya." gumam Naruto memandang jauh kearah langit.

Dirinya memang bodoh, tapi tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan kaguya di pertemuan akhir dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Ku-kurama? Ba-bagaimana...-"

"Salahkan wanita gila itu. Sudah diam, aku tak ingin mendengar apa-pun dari mu. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan wujud manusia ku."

Naruto cukup terkejut ketika seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang sepinggang dengan bola mata merah kekuningan dan pupil vertikal menatap jauh memandang awan duduk di samping nya meringkuk.

"Setidaknya pa-pakailah pakaian -ttebayo! Ini, pakai kaos ku untuk menutupi tu-tubuhmu." Naruto berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Tak mengelak jika ia cukup terkejut dengan indahnya tubuh Kurama yang putih mulus tanpa noda dengan surai merah yang kontras jelas mengundang gairah. Apa lagi suasana senja yang menerpa kulit kurama seakan ini adalah penomena alam. Hei! Ini memang fenomena langka bukan? Dalam hidup Naruto, baru kali ini ia duduk berdampingan dengan seseorang, ralat maksudnya perwujudan dari bijuu terkuat dari delapan bijuu lainya yang kini dalam wujud manusia tanpa busana sama sekali. Apa lagi kurama tak merasa malu atau menutupi aset nya yang menjulang menantang mengundang mata.

"Kebesaran." intrupsi kurama terdengar setelah memakai kaos biru polos Naruto. Ya, kaos itu tampak kebesaran sehingga mampu menutupi bagian paha nya. Namun juga itu tak sepenuhnya menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"Ce-cerewet! Apa kau ingin aku memperkosamu?." Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya kesamping karena tak sanggup melihat kurama. Hei, ia adalah lelaki normal, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika gairahnya bergejolak ketika melihat tubuh telanjang lawan jenisnya.

"Kau, cari beberapa baju perempuan untuk Dia(Kurama) bagaimana pun caranya."

"Baik boss!."

Naruto membuat satu lagi bunshin, lalu menyuruhnya mencari beberapa baju untuk kurama.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bisa ada di sini apakah kau juga bisa kembali kedalam tubuh ku?."

"Aku ti- ittaii...-"

Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kurama memegang lengan kanan nya sembari menunjukan raut menahan sakit.

"Brengsek kau nenek kelinci! Akan ku cakar wajah mengerikan mu! Grrrr." Kurama menggeram merutuki nasibnya yang sepertinya harus bisa menerima mau tak mau bagaimana pun caranya. Ini semua gara-gara nenek kelinci itu yang seenaknya menendang dirinya keluar, dan itu mengganggu waktu tidur nya. Cih, awas saja nanti.

"Pffttt bwahahahaha aha aha aduh aduh ahahaha kau lucu sekali saat marah Ku-Ra-Ma-chan. Ahahaha." Naruto tertawa terbahak. Baginya, melihat kurama yang marah dengan wujud manusia nya ini sangatlah lucu. Dengan tampang yang terbilang cantik dan perkataan nya yang kasar sangat terkesan aneh. Karena ucapanya dan expresi Kurama saat marah sangat lucu, sama halnya dengan remaja seusianya. Bayangkan saja, makhluk berwujud monster dengan sembilan ekor, cakar dan taring yang menyeramkan itu, Kini malah menjadi remaja yang menggemaskan.

"Ada yang lucu bocah? Melihatmu, aku ingin mencakar wajahmu." Kurama cemberut kesal melihat Naruto yang kini terbaring memegang perut nya masih dengan tertawa nya.

"Gyaaa~ ampun! Ampun! Hen-hentikan -Auwh gyaaa." Naruto berteriak ketika Rambutnya dijambak dan di tarik kekanan dan kekiri oleh kurama.

Ahh~ dengan senja dan angin sore yang bersepoi ria menerpa raga, sangat menambah nuansa romansa yang sangat terasa. Ya setidaknya mereka bisa melepas penat walaupun sesaat dengan bercanda. Aneh memang, mengingat interaksi seperti belum pernah terjadi sebelum nya.

"Kalian! Turun dari atap sekolah, SEKARANG JUGA!."

"Eh?"

Candaan mereka berhenti ketika seseorang berteriak kearah mereka. Seseorang gadis berwajah tegas dengan kacamata tanpa bingkai dengan bola mata violet yang menyiratkan ketegasan.

"Siapa kau mahkluk berdada rata? berani sekali kau memerintahku!."

Naruto terkesiap, atau mungkin terkesima melihat kurama yang berdiri berkacak pinggang menatap tajam kearah gadis yang meneriaki mereka. Sungguh, melihat Kurama yang berkelakuan seperti ini, bagaikan melihat Sakura yang sedang datang bulan. Dalam hati ia tertawa mengingat hal itu. Namun kembali lagi, ia pun turut mengarahkan atensi nya pada gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan.

Shitori Souna, atau yang biasa di panggil Sona Shitri yang menjabat sebagai ketua dewan mahasiswa kini menatap lebih tajam dari sebelum nya kearah gadis bersurai merah seperti Rias yang kini berkacak pinggang seakan menantangnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Turun dan kesini kau! Kita selesaikan sekarang juga!." Sona membalas teriakan itu. Tembok yang di pakai nya kini hilang sudah. Wajah tegasnya kini memerah menahan amarah karena tak terima mendapati makian yang memang itu adalah fakta bahwa dada nya memang rata.

TAP

"Apa? Mau bertarung denganku pettan-onna?(Perempuan berdada rata)." Kurama turun dan langsung menghadap di depan sona yang terjengit terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kurama berada di depan nya.

"Apa kau iblis? Aku tak bisa merasakan aura Da-thensi atau malaikat pada diri mu, tapi aku yakin bahwa kau bukanlah manusia."

"Aku memang bukan manusia. Memangnya kau ini apa? Monster?."

Sona mundur dan memasang fose bersiaga. Lingkaran sihir tercipta di depan tangan kanan Sona dan siap mengarahkan nya pada Kurama.

"Ok! Aku memang tak tahu mahkluk macam apa kau. Tapi yang pasti kau mungkin cukup kuat untuk melawan ku." dengan selesainya ucapan kurama, cakra berwarna merah mulai menguar dari dalam tubuh Kurama. Perlahan, cakra tipis itu menyelimuti tubuhnya lalu tangan yang berwujur cakar dari cakra yang membungkus tangan nya siap Ia arahkan kearah gadis yang berani menentang nya.

Tep

"Hentikan Kurama. Kita disini bukan untuk bertarung. Dan kau nona, aku tahu kau adalah iblis. Dari aura mu yang sama seperti Gremory-san. Aku minta maaf atas hal ini." Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sona dan Kurama secara bersamaan. Jika di biarkan, mungkin gadis iblis ini akan menjadi bulan-bulanan amukan kurama yang berwujud manusia.

Untuk kedua kalinya Sona di buat terkejut bukan main. Bukan hanya kapan pemuda kuning dan gadis merah ini yang tiba-tiba saja berada di depan nya, pemuda kuning ini juga bahkan tahu bahwa ia adalah iblis. Ya tidak mengherankan juga jika pemuda ini sudah mengenal Rias yang notebane nya sahabat sesama iblis. Tapi siapa gerangan 2 mahkluk di depanya ini? Sedikit ganjil jika Sona mengasumsikan bahwa mereka adalah manusia.

"Siapa kau? -tidak, maksudku mahkluk apa kalian? Dan bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentang Rias?" Sona bertanya sembari menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun akibat gerakan terkejut nya tadi.

Akhirnya suasana tegang tadi kini berangsur surut. Kesegiaanya kini berganti menjadi wajah tegas seperti biasanya. Tapi juga rautnya tak lepas dari rasa penasaran.

Waktu pun kini menunjukan bahwa matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan wujudnya. Terbukti dari cahayanya kini mulai makin gelap.

"Aku di tolong oleh kelompok Gremory-san saat ku tak sadarkan diri. Dan perkenalkan, nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, dan dia adalah Kurama." Naruto memperkenalkan Dirinya dan juga Kurama yang mendengus kesal.

"Shitori Souna, aku adalah ketua dewan mahasiswa di sekolah ini." Sona pun menyambut salam perkenalan Naruto. Dirinya masih bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lewatkan? Ia harus menanyakan tentang hal ini pada Rias.

"Hhmmpt, Dasar perut karet." celetuk Kurama yang mendengar raungan suara perut Naruto.

"Hei, aku bahkan tak sempat mengisi perut entah sudah berapa hari lama nya. Wajar saja kan jika aku lapar?." Naruto membantah membenarkan fakta bahwasannya ia belum makan sudah entah berapa hari lama nya.

"Sebaiknya kita keruangan klub sona, kau bisa mendapatkan makanan. Mungkin jika perrage ku ada, aku bisa menyediakan makanan sekaligus memperkenalkan mu pada mereka. Tapi mengingat perrage ku sedang ada urusan, lebih baik kita ke ruang klub Rias." ajak Sona. Pintar, ia memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk mencari tahu kebenaranya.

"Hahh mau bagaima lagi, ayo Kurama." Naruto pun sebenarnya enggan kembali ke sana, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Perutnya kini sudah di ambang batas kewajaranya.

Mereka pun berjalan di pimpin oleh Sona di depan. Naruto kini sudah merasakan cukup kedinginan karena tak memakai baju. Hei ini sudah masuk malam bukan? Di tambah ia berdiam di atap yang pasalnya angin cukup kencang menambah dingin di tubuhnya.

Memutari sekolah menuju halaman belakang sekolah tempat dimana gedung lama yang di singgahi Rias berada, akhirnya setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka pun sampai di lantai tiga, tempat ruang klub penelitian ilmu-Gaib.

Mengetuk pintu 3 kali, akhirnya Sona mendapat jawaban dari dalam.

"Masuk."

pintu pun terbuka. Sona, Naruto, Dan Kurama pun memasuki Ruangan klub.

Issei dan Asia menatap terkejut kearah Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya Issei menatap Kurama yang pasalnya kini memakai baju yang di berikan dirinya untuk Naruto. Dan benjolan kecil terlihat disana...

"Auwwh!" Issei memegang hidung nya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ise-san, kau tak apa-apa?." Asia memegang lengan Issei memastikan bahwa Issei baik-baik saja.

Akeno membuang muka, lebih memilih tidak memandang kearah Naruto. Atau lebih tepatnya menghindari bertatap dengan nya.

Yuuto Kiba, pangeran tampan itu memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum. Walau tak mengelak bahwa ia tak melepas kesiagaan nya. Tapi mengingat pemuda itu datang dengan Sona, ia menurunkan kesiagaan nya.

Koneko tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Naruto.

Pukulan yang ia arahkan pada Naruto begitu mudah di tahan tangan kanan Naruto. Menyernyit bingung menatap Koneko karena tiba-tiba saja ia mengarahkan serangan. Tak heran jika gadis kecil ini cukup kuat, mengingat Naruto tahu bahwa Koneko mempunyai Senjutsu.

"Kau... Bukanya masih berada di perpustakaan?." Koneko menarik tangan nya dari cengkraman Naruto kasar. Terkejut juga sih pukulanya di tahan begitu mudah oleh pemuda pirang ini.

"Ahh~ sepertinya bunshin ku mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia adalah klon-ku."

Sona yang melihat tak adanya Rias pun bertanya, mengabaikan kejadian kecil tadi.

"Dimana Rias?." tanya sona.

"Bukankah Buchou mencari mu kaichõ?." Kiba menjawab. Berarti Buchou belum bertemu dengan Sona kalau Sona sendiri bertanya dimana Buchou.

"Mencari ku?." ulang Sona. Ah lebih baik ia menunggu sebentar di sini.

"Buchou pergi setelah aku tiba. Dia bilang ingin pergi menemui mu Kaichou." jawab kiba yang masih melirik kecil kearah Naruto dan Koneko yang berhadapan.

Sona berbalik lalu menatap Naruto dan Koneko yang pasalnya berada di belakang nya tepat di ambang pintu. Di belakang Naruto ada Kurama yang menatap kearah dalam ruangan dengan bosan.

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan?." tanya Sona lalu menaikan kecil Kaca mata tanpa bingkai nya. Dirinya masih heran dengan adanya sosok Naruto dan Kurama. Berbagai pertanyaan jelas terkiang di kepalanya. Ingin rasanya agar Rias cepat datang. Sona lebih memilih bertanya pada sahabatnya itu, bukan nya ia tak percaya atau tidak menganggap adanya keluarga Rias. Tapi ya nama nya juga dengan sahabat sendiri terasa lebih nyaman.

"Dia(Naruto) bisa membagi dirinya. Itu yang ku tanyakan. Karena aku yakin, dia masih berada di perpustakaan saat aku datang kesini." jawab Koneko datar sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Hahh~ aku akan menjawab nya setelah perutku terisi, bagaiamana?." jawab Naruto, ia heran. Bukankah ia tadi sudah menjawabnya bahwa Naruto yang ada di perpustakaan itu adalah bunshin nya? Tapi kenapa masih saja di tanyakan sih?

Sona menatap Akeno setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ada ya aneh, Akeno bahkan tidak menatap kehadiran nya. Dan -hei kemana senyum yang biasa Queen sahabatnya itu pancarkan? Ada apa ini?

"Kurasa masih ada beberapa makanan ringan dan Cup Ramen." Akeno menjawab. Dirinya masih sangat kesal dengan pemuda kuning menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja tadi tak ada Buchou, mungkin ia sudah memanggang pemuda kuning itu. Akeno pun pergi ke belakang.

"Minna(semuanya) Aku izin pulang duluan dengan Asia. Tolong sampaikan pada Buchou bahwa aku pulang lebih awal." Issei yang sedari tadi menatap kesana kemari bahwa ada yang aneh akhirnya memilih untuk pulang. Kencan nya dengan Assia memang menyenangkan, tapi tak mengelak bahwa ia cukup lelah juga. Ya setidaknya kencan tadi bisa membantu dirinya untuk melupakan pacar yang membunuhnya. Issei juga tak menyangka, bahwa Yuma-chan ternyata adalah Da-tenshi, padahal itu adalah kencan pertama nya.

"Nanti akan ku sampai kan, Ise-kun." jawab kiba tersenyum simpul, ia memaklumi Issei ingin begitu cepat pulang. Ya, ia juga masih ingat latihan sparta yang buchou ajarkan kepada Issei tiap pagi.

"Terima kasih Kiba, ayo Asia." Issei pun pergi dengan mengajak Asia. Ia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Walaupun saat malam kekuatanya berlipat, ia masih tak bisa lepas dari rasa lelah nya.

Sona memilih duduk berhadapan dengan kiba, di susul Naruto yang ikut duduk dan juga Kurama yang duduk di sampin Naruto.

Suasana kembali sunyi. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sona menaikan Sebelah alisnya akan tingkah Sona yang menurutnya siap meledak kapan saja. Dan saat dirinya menoleh kesamping, ternyata wajah yang menggeram marah juga di lakukan Kurama dan di tujukan pada Sona.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menghela nafas. Menoleh kearah kiba, kiba pun angkat bicara.

"Pasti berat ya?." ujar Kiba dengan Senyum yang masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela nafas.

SRING

"Awas bocah!." Kurama tiba-tiba berteriak dan lalu menarik tangan Naruto melemparkan tubuh Naruto kearah tembok sampai retakan cukup besar tercipta karena benturan Tubuh Naruto.

"Uuggh... -Apa yang kau lakukan Kurama!."

"Nenek Kelinci itu keluar, aku bisa merasakan nya bocah. Dia ingin menikam mu."

"Tidak mungkin dia akan membunuhku, bola bulu! Kau ingat dia terse-."

"Cih, padahal hampir saja aku bisa menghapus [tanda] di tubuhmu."

Sebuah suara terdengar, terlihat Kaguya yang berdiri melayang di depan pintu.

"Lihat? Aku benarkan?." ucap Kurama bangga karena dirinya memang benar merasakan adanya keadaan Nenek kelinci itu.

Kiba, Sona, Koneko, dan Akeno yang baru datang hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian dan kehadiran Kaguya. Mereka terkesiap karena bisa merasakan Aura dan kekuatan yang begitu besar.

2 lubang dimensi tercipta di sebelah kanan dan kiri Kaguya. Kurama yang melihat itu langsung mengeluarkan Cakra nya siap menerjang Kaguya.

"Sudah baik aku mengeluarkan mu dari dalam sel. Dan kau hanya mengganggu saja."

BUAAK!

Kurama terlempar sampai menghantam kaca jendela dan jatuh dari ketinggian lantai tiga sampai suara berdebum bertanda benda jatuh membentur tanah itu adalah kurama.

Naruto yang masih lengah dan lelah karena belum mendapat istirahat yang cukup pun hanya bisa diam ketika beberapa besi menancap dan membawa dirinya pada dinding yang retak. Besi itu tidak mengenai tubuh nya, hanya saja besi itu menancap mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya sehingga membuat Naruto terlentang dan menempel di dinding tak bisa bergerak.

Kaguya lalu muncul di depan Naruto begitu saja. Dan Kaguya mencengkram leher Naruto.

"Breng...Uhuk -sek! Gaahh apa -yang... Kau hhmmpt."

Ucapan tak terima Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Kaguya mencium Naruto tepat pada bibirnya sehingga menghentikan Untaian kalimat yang Naruto keluarkan.

Perlahan, Sesuatu tanda di tubuh Naruto menghilang...

Dan perlahan pula Kaguya menghilang memudar.

"Aku ceroboh melupakan segel ayahmu... Dan sekarang, ayahmu tak akan bisa datang kesini. "

Naruto tersadar, apa yang di ucapkan Kaguya padanya membuatnya menarik satu kesimpulan.

"Hiraishin. Brengsek kau perempuan kelinci! Haaarrrggg aku lupa di tubuh ku ada tanda segel dari Hiraishin. Jadi itu sebabnya kau mencium ku heh? Mediasi penghapus fuin yang menyebalkan." Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Graaaa Kurama!." Naruto berteriak dan berontak mencoba melepaskan diri.

BRUAAK!

Dinding tempat dirinya tergantung jebol akibat dirinya kini memakai kekuatan transmigrant Ashura-nya. Naruto melayang dan langsung melesat mencari Kurama.

Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat kejadian ini. Terlalu mengejetkan untuk bisa bereaksi menanggapi kejadian yang tak terduga dan baru pertama kali mereka lihat ini. Bagaimana ketika Naruto di cium paksa oleh Wanita bertanduk, melihat kekuatan Yang luar biasa dari Naruto. Lalu melihat Naruto dan kaguya melayang tanpa menyentuh tanah. Oh jangan lupakan energi merah kekuningan yang keluar dari tubuh wanita berambut merah itu.

"Akeno-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-san. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kalian menemukan mereka." ujar Sona yang masih menatap kearah jendela yang sudah hancur itu.

Orang yang di panggil Sona masih diam belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sona. Lebih tepat nya, terkesima, terkejut, atau apa pun yang di deskripsikan dari rasa kaget.

"KURAMA!." Naruto mendekat kearah Kurama yang tergeletak di tanah yang mencekung akibat benturan.

"Bocah... Aku tahu semua nya, tapi aku tak bisa uhuk -menjelaskan semuanya, nenek gila it- uhuk -u menyegel pengetahuan tentang cara agar kita bisa pulang padaku. Kau lihat segel ini? Dia yang membuatnya agar setiap aku ingin memberitahukan nya, segel ini akan aktive dengan menyakitkan. Dan itu pula, mengapa aku berada di luar dengan wujud manusia. Entah bisa atau tidak aku kembali ke tubuhmu, aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, aku hanya tak ingin 'teman' yang mengerti ku meninggalkan ku. Jujur, kau berada di sini sungguh membuatku senang. Dan hanya kau yang ku miliki di dunia ini, kurama. Jika kau melemah, aku yang akan melindungi mu dengan nyawa ini. Kau ingat? Nyawaku adalah nyawa mu, Kurama."

"Kau terlalu cerewet bocah."

Naruto merengkuh tubuh kurama yang memar di bagian paha, kaki dan tangan nya. Kurama memang tak sepenuhnya bebas. Hanya karena dia berada di luar tubuh Naruto, bukan berarti Naruto bukan lagi jinchuriki kurama. Kurama masih tetap terikat dengan Naruto, karena itu lah tubuhnya melemah dengan wujud manusia nya ini. Sebagian besar cakra nya berada dalam tubuh Naruto, dan sekarang dirinya mungkin bisa dikategorikan setara dengan jounin.

"Aku akan mencari jalan untuk pulang, Seterjal apa-pun jalan itu, akan ku langkahi. Jika kaki ini tak bisa lagi di gunakan, aku akan merangkak dengan tangan ku. Jika tanganku terluka. Aku akan menyeret tubuhku dengan dagu ku. Dan aku akan selalu melindungi mu. Ingat ini kurama, karena ucapanku tak akan pernah ku tarik kembali. Karena itu adalah jalan ninja-ku."

"Aku tahu itu bocah, karena kita adalah satu."

Kurama tersenyum tulus dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

:::*:::

DUAARR!

Ledakan cakra terjadi di hutan kematian. 2 orang yang berhadapan satu sama lain terpental akibat lonjatan cakra yang cukup besar. Salah satunya adalah pria berambut kuning panjang dan pria berambut putih.

"Mu-mustahil..."

Gumam sang pria berambut kuning.

"Segel nya... -menghilang?."

Sahut pria berambut putih.

2 orang yang di ketahui Hokage ke-2 dan 4 itu berdiri dari jatuh nya. Menatap tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi tadi, hokage Ke-4 yang bernama Namikaze Minato itu bertanya pada Senju Tobirama, Hokage sebelum dirinya, Hokage ke-2.

"Apa anda juga merasakan nya?" tanya minato.

"Aku sempat merasakan cakra kecil dari segel Hiraishin sebelum segel itu semakin lenyap. Aku yakin, ada yang memakai jurus penghapus fuin." jawab Tobirama yang masih berpikir keras bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya masih sempat merasakan sedikit cakra yang ada pada tubuh Naruto dari segel hiraishin nya sebelum segel itu menghilang. Dan itu menjelaskan mengapa ia dan Minato sampai terpental akibat jurus Hiraishin .

"Tak heran jika yang menghapusnya adalah Pencipta dunia Shinobi itu sendiri." jawab Minato dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya. Ia terlambat, terlambat menyelamatkan putra nya yang di bawa kabur ke dimensi entah dimana oleh Kaguya Õtsutsuki.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Orochimaru, Karin, Suigetsu dan shinobi konoha yang ikut menyaksikan itu mendekat kearah 2 mantan hokage yang kini berdiri berhadapan.

"Minato, apa yang terjadi?." Tsunade Harap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban yang ia harap itu bukanlah jawaban yang menyakitkan. Tapi sayang nya, jawaban nya adalah...

"Satu-satu nya jalan untuk membawa Naruto kembali telah...-Dirusak."

keputusaan datang melanda hati mereka yang berharap... Harapan itu seakan sirna mendapati fakta bahwa jalan yang harus nya berakhir bahagia kini berujung sia-sia.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan minato hanya mampu diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Shinobi Konoha yang ku kenal bukanlah hanya pecundang! Masih ada jalan untuk bisa membawa kembali Naruto-kun. Apa pun itu, aku akan mencari nya! Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan semangat Naruto-kun! Aku tak akan menarik kata-kata ku, karena itu adalah jalan ninja-ku, jalan NINJA KONOHA!." Hinata berteriak seakan tak terima jika orang-orang mulai putus asa dengan hilang nya jalan untuk mencari Naruto.

DEG

.

"Hi-hinata kau..."

"Hinata-san..."

"Hinata-chan..."

Ya, Hyuuga Hinata tahu ini masih belum berakhir. Ia yakin, masih ada cara untuk bisa membawa Kembali sang cahaya hatinya. Ia tak akan melupakan penyemangat hidupnya. Karena Naruto adalah Orang Yang Paling Berharga bagi hidup nya.

Karena Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya, sangat mencinta Uzumaki Naruto, Sampai kapan pun!.

to be continue

A/N ok, biar saya jelaskan sedikit... berhubung ini masih masuk tahap pengenalan terhadap chara naru pada chara Dxd, jadi Hunt buat alur nya sedikit lambatt, maaf jika up nya lama , hunt bukan anak sekolahan lg, hunt sibuk kerja, ya inilah hasil hunt sepulang kerja. bagus dan buruk nya hunt minta maaf sebesar-besar nya , dan hunt harap semoga kalian berkenan memberi respon dengan me-review fic ini... dan oh ya, saya juga masih dalam ppengenalan DxD , sampe saat ini hunt masih baca LN nya DxD..

saran, masukan, kritikan, dam apapun yg berbentuk respon terhadap fic ini , hunt terima dengan senang hati. ini juga demi kelangsungan fic ini...

ok , jaa matta atode readers-san...

Hunt out


	3. Chapter 3

Hunt In. . . .

Ok! Terima kasih sebelum nya atas respon kalian. Hunt mungkin tak bisa sepenuhnya bisa menjawab tiap pertanyaan kalian, tapi Hunt bisa jelaskan sedikit.

Ada yang bertanya tentang penulisan chapter 1 dan 2 sangat berbeda, ok akan hunt jawab. jujur, hunt bahkan menyelesaikan chapter 1 dan 2 tanpa editing lg langsung hunt upload, dan di chapter kedua itulah, gaya penulisan hunt yg sbnrnya .

Untuk pairing, hunt belum bisa memastikan. Hunt ingin Naruto Sendiri yang menentukan. Walau hunt sendiri yang menulis, bukan berarti hunt yang sepenuhnya hunt yang menentukan. Penjiwaan charatek Uzumaki Naruto lah yang memilih.

Apa kekuatan kaguya dan Naruto tidak mengundang perhatian tiga fraksi ? Bahkan caos brigade? Hoho, tenang saja sedikit demi sedikit akan terpecahkan. Hunt semaksimal mungkin membuat fanfic ini sama dengan Realitas yang ada di dunia Shinobi dan DxD, Jadi butuh penyesuaian yang tidak sedikit.

Dan untuk sudut pandang, hunt sepenuhnya memakai sudut pandang normal.

Ok itu aja dulu, mungkin di chapter ini awal konflik akan sedikit terlihat.

. . .

Chapter 3 up !

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus dari balik horden warna coklat tua, di temani kicauan sang burung yang merdu khas di pagi hari. Ruangan yang bernuansa clasic dengan sofa, lemari, meja, rak buku, dan berbagai perabotan lainya pun terlihat tak begitu modern. Lebih mirip dari abad pertengahan di eropa atau negara luar lain nya.

Jarum jam pendek dari jam yang bertengger manis berdiri di samping lemari piagam menunjukan pada angka tujuh, dan jarum panjangnya berada pada angka 3. Ya, jam 7 pagi lewat 15 menit.

Dinding yang jebol dan kaca jendela yang hancur mengubah keindahan dari nuansa khas clasic ini. Dengan kata lain; Ruangan Klub penelitian ilmu gaib telah di rusak oleh pemandangan yang mengganggu itu.

Riasu Guremori, atau yang biasa kita kenal sebagai Rias Gremory kini berjalan menuju kamar yang ada di dalam ruang klub nya. Ruang klub itu memang mempunyai 2 kamar, letaknya tak begitu jauh dengan kamar yang ia tempati. Namun tetap saja ia harus berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mencapai kamar yang di singgahi tamu tak terduga nya itu.

Setelah penjelasan panjang yang sejujurnya masih belum ia pahami sepenuhnya dari Naruto semalam mengenai apa yang terjadi dan apa yang sudah ia lewat kan. Dirinya hanya bisa menerka, bagaimana penggambaran dari apa yang Naruto dan keluarganya jelaskan tentang ruang klub yang tak lagi utuh seperti sebelum dirinya meninggalkan ruangan klub nya demi mencari sahabat nya yang ternyata berada di sini saat kejadian [merusak] itu terjadi. Ahh, ingatkan dia untuk meminta Sona dan keluarga Shitori untuk membetulkan kembali Ruangan Klub nya.

Dan sebelum ia paham tentang penjelasan Naruto semalam, Mendadak pencernaan pengolahan kata nya berhenti akibat Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri di pertengahan penjelasan nya. Dirinya hanya ingat kalimat terakhir dari Naruto sebelum pemuda kuning itu benar-benar pingsan. "Sial! Ingatan dari... Bu-bunshin-ku..." dan sebelum ucapan dari pemuda kuning itu selesai, Naruto jatuh begitu saja dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ehem, Uzumaki-san, Kurama-san... Ini sudah pagi, apakah kau sudah bangun?." Mengetuk pintu 3 kali, Rias memanggil dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya berharap orang yang berada di dalam mendengar suara nya.

Tak ada jawaban, sampai 3 menit ia diam menunggu berharap ada yang menyahut pun ternyata tak ada jawaban yang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran nya. Dirinya sedikit ragu untuk kembali mengetuk pintu dan mengulang tindakan apa yang tadi ia lakukan. Berpikir bahwa mungkin pemuda kuning itu belum bangun atau belum sadar membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk membangunkan mereka yang ada di dalam.

"Haahh... Sebaiknya aku membuka horden yang masih tertutup. Ya walaupun sebagian jendela nya sudah terbuka lebar."

Karena kurang sopan untuk kembali membangunkan mereka yang masih terlelap, akhir nya ia lebih memilih untuk membuka kan horden yang masih tertutup. Walaupun sebagian jendela nya sudah hancur.

Uzumaki Naruto, kini tubuh setengah telanjang nya terbaring diatas empuk nya kasur ditemani gadis berambut merah perwujudan dari mahkluk 9 ekor tidur dengan menjadikan dada bidang penuh bekas luka milik pemuda berambut kuning itu tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun pakaian.

Jika saja ada yang melihat hal itu, mungkin orang akan mengira jika mereka yang tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka pasti telah melakukan hubungan intim.

Jika di jelaskan, alasan Kurama lebih membuka baju pemberian dari bunshin Naruto berupa dress biru tua dengan berbagai manik dan aksesories lain nya yang menempel pada baju itu sangat tidak nyaman untuk di gunakan. Karena ia terbiasa tak memakai baju, harus memakai baju. itu lah mengapa ia tak nyaman atau mungkin belum terbiasa.

Sedangkan Naruto? Jangan tanya mengapa ia tak memakai baju. Pada dasarnya memang kaos pemberian Issei telah ia berikan pada kurama, yang semalam sudah kotor akibat debu karena kejadian semalam.

"Ugghh... Be-berat." Naruto bergumam setelah dirinya perlahan sadar. Cakra kurama yang tertinggal dalam diri Naruto di tambah dengan Cakra Ashura, mampu menyembuhkan luka luar dan dalam membantu pemulihan tubuh Naruto lebih cepat dari pada manusia pada umum nya. Dirinya pun sudah sedikit merasakan kesagaran tubuh yang menjanjikan. Hei, dirinya bahkan sudah entah berapa hari lama nya belum merasakan istirahat yang cukup. Jadi, cukup baginya beristirahat semalam untuk memulihkan tubuh dari rasa lelah nya.

"Kenyal? Lembut? Apa ini...?" bergumam lagi ketika tangan nya ditimpa sesuatu yang ia gumam kan. Naruto akhirnya perlahan membuka matanya.

"kuatkan aku agar aku tidak memperkosa mahkluk yang menimpa tubuh hamba mu ini kami-sama..." Naruto berdo'a ketika ia sepenuhnya mengenali siapa mahkluk yang menindihnya.

"Bola bulu! Sudah kukatakan pakailah pakaian! Apa kau ingin aku memperkosa mu hah?!" Naruto berteriak dengan wajah penuh rona merah yang makin lama semakin menjalar menutupi warna tan di kulit nya. Bagaimana pun dirinya lelaki normal, yang dimasa nya kini mungkin sudah kelebihan hormon.

"Uuhmm... Berisik." pendengaran nya tetap tajam seperti saat ia di wujud kyuubi, jadi ia sampai terbangun dengan sedikit kaget karena Naruto meneriaki dirinya. Terbiasa akan tidur yang hampir tak pernah di ganggu oleh mahkluk lain, kurama sampai tertidur kembali setelah mengeratkan rengkuhan nya pada Tubuh Naruto. Hei, ia tetap mahkluk berdarah panas, jadi wajar jika ia mencari kehangatan lebih bukan?

Naruto bahkan harus meneguk ludahnya serat, ketika sensasi bagai sengatan listrik dari tubuh mulus kurama menempel Di dada bidang nya. Apa lagi ketika 2 aset Kurama yan membuat nafas Naruto menderu tak menentu.

"Kurama... Lebih baik kita bangun, atau nanti sesuatu akan terjadi." Naruto bahkan harus menelan ludah nya sesak. Diri nya memang menikmati hal ini, tapi bagaimana pun ia masih menghargai gadis atau mahkluk perwujudan dari kyuubi ini.

"Boleh juga, sudah lama aku melewatkan masa kawin ku." Kurama menjawab tetap bertengger manis di dada bidang Naruto masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Dirinya sungguh tak menyangka jika menjadi manusia itu sungguh hal yang menarik. Menarik karena dirinya bisa melihat expresi Naruto yang belum ia lihat sebelum nya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan memakan mu!." Naruto sudah tak tahan, apa lagi di bawah sana sudah mengeras bahkan ketika ia baru membuka mata. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Kurama, lalu ia balikan tubuh Kurama sehingga Diri nya kini berada di atas Kurama yang terlentang pasrah.

"Tapi... Dalam mimpi mu bocah." Kurama tertawa puas saat dirinya menendang perut Naruto sehingga kini pemuda kuning yang diatas nya tadi sudah jatuh dari atas kasur sembari memegang perutnya. Oh jangan lupa ringisan menahahan sakit dan kesal di tujukan pada diri nya yang duduk sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh indah nya.

"Bola bulu... Awas kau." Naruto menggeram kesal karena ia sudah termakan oleh kejahilan mahkluk perwujudan dari monster yang menertawakan nya di atas kasur.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang..." setelah mendobrak paksa pintu kamar yang di singgahi tamu tak di undang nya. Bola mata hijau tua nya kini menatap tak percaya, dan itu pula yang membuat kalimatnya terhenti. Apa kah ia datang di waktu yang tidak tepat? Itulah pemikiran nya sekarang.

"-Sumimasen... Aku akan pergi." dengan nada seperti robot, Rias lalu kembali keluar sambil menutup pintu pelan. Tak menyangka dirinya melihat keadaan di dalam sana.

"Gremory-san! Tu-tunggu dulu, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." terlambat, benar-benar terlambat. Naruto harus terima jika asumsi seorang yang menolong nya mungkin sudah men-cap bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki bejat.

"Haaarrrggg! Ini gara-gara kau, bola bulu!." Naruto hanya bisa menggeram kesal kearah Kurama yang kini makin tertawa puas.

Naruto berjalan keluar, ia mencari Rias. Ya setidaknya ia harus menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Setelah menerima berbagai informasi tentang dunia ini dari bunshin nya. Sekarang ia baru mengetahui bahwa dunia ini dan duni shinobi sungguh sangat berbeda. Terlebih lagi mengingat teknologi di dunia ini sudah sangat modern. Bahkan ia sampai pingsan akibat rasa lelah dan pening hebat akibat berbagai ingatan dari bunshin nya masuk kedalam otak yang sejujur nya tak begitu mempunyai IQ tinggi itu.

"Gremory-san tunggu!" Naruto sedikit berteriak kearah Rias yang perlahan duduk dengan anggun di kursi tunggal menghadap 2 sofa yang berhadapan.

"Rias, panggil aku Rias. Dan aku tak peduli dengan urusan mu." ini aneh, ini bukan dirinya. Tapi kenapa sifat yang aneh ini muncul dan di tujukan untuk pemuda pirang yang berjalan mendekati dirinya?

Rias memasang wajah anggun seperti biasanya. Namun di balik itu, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sulit di ungkapkan. Pemikiran seperti; ada apa dengan diriku? -lah yang kini hinggap di kepalanya.

"Ano... Etto... Bagaimana ya? Sungguh, apa yang kau lihat itu hanyalah kesalah pahaman." bahkan seorang Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya ia tak bisa merangkai kalimat yang efektif untuk sekedar menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi pun kini hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Diri nya bingung jika dihadapkan dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Seperti hal nya dulu saat ia terjebak dalam infinite tsukuyomi buatan obito, ia dengan lancar membela Rock Lee yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari atap pemandian air panas. Dan dengan aneh nya pula, kepribadian dari Lee yang ia bela mati-matian pun berubah menyimpang dalam sekejap. Mengingat itu saja membuat nya merinding.

"Bukan urusanku." Rias tetap bertahan. Tak goyah sedikit pun ketika pemuda itu sudah memasang fose kelewat memelas.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak ingin nama baik ku jadi buruk. Sungguh, aku tak melakukan apa pun."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Huwwaaaa -Hiks... Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tolonglah Rias-san..."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Baik~ baik~ aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau percaya padaku."

"Bukan Urusa-... Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau ucapkan?."

"Aku sangat yakin -ttebayo!."

"Hôntouni?."

"Ya~."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau jadi anggota keluarga ku."

"Huwwaaa -Hiks... Kalau itu aku tak bisa -ttebayo!. Kenapa tidak dengan hal lain saja sih?."

"Bukan urusanku."

Perdebatan akhirnya terjadi. Rias tetap bertahan dengan argumen nya. Diri nya memang masih tetap menginginkan Naruto untuk menjadi anggota perrage nya. Ia memang tak menyangkal akan ketertarikan pada pemuda pirang ini. Dan hal lain yang membuatnya tetap tak ingin mengabulkan pengertian yang Naruto ajukan adalah; ia sampai harus menahan tawa nya saat melihat pemuda pirang di hadapan nya yang bahkan sampai memohon berlutut di iringi air mata kadal. Sungguh penuh expresi. Dan itu adalah daya tarik yang tak umum menurut Rias.

"Ara-ara? Ada apa ini buchou? Pagi-pagi sudah melakukan adegan M, itu tidak baik Buchou." Akeno datang dan langsung mengintrupsi mereka berdua yang berhadapan. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda kuning-san yang berlutut di hadapan Rias.

"Himejima-san... Aku... Tidak mesum kan?." dalam hati Naruto tersenyum kecut melihat Akeno yang kini sudah tersenyum ramah kearah nya. Ia tahu ini, namun ia membalas sandiwara dengan sandiwara.

"Hoo~? buchou, kau apakan Mahkluk-kuning-san ini sampai ia berubah jadi mesum seperti itu?."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Mã... Sebaiknya aku membuatkan kalian oçha supaya tubuh kalian sedikit hangat." Sedikit menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Dengan senyum yang masih mengembang Akeno pun berjalan kearah dapur.

"Hidoi yo kimi wa.(kau kejam)" Naruto pun hanya bisa pasrah saja melihat ini. Yang terpenting, ia harus menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada gadis berambut merah dengan bola mata berwarna hijau tua yang menatap nya tenang namun seakan mengintimidasi. Setidaknya, itulah menurutnya.

"Rias, Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Naruto memilih duduk di sofa panjang yang berhadapan dan menatap Rias Serius.

"Apakah di dunia ini juga mengalami peperangan?."

Rias bahkan sampai melepas expresi bergurau nya. Ia kini menatap Naruto intens.

Apa dia tak salah dengar? Itu mungkin hanya pertanyaan sederhana. Namun, dari setiap kata itu mengandung arti yang mungkin bisa saja menjadi salah satu jati diri pemuda kuning yang masih misterius di hadapan nya ini.

"Dunia ini? Apa kau bukan berasal dari dunia ini? Kau bahkan menambahkan kata 'Juga' yang berarti hal itu pernah terjadi sebelum nya." Rias mengoreksi setiap kata yang didengar nya. Ia harus mengingat hal ini. Karena mungkin ini adalah salah satu kebenaran tentang Naruto.

"Heeh?." bingung adalah apa yang hinggap dikepala Naruto. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa apa yang ia tanyakan itu bagai senjata makan tuan.

"Hmm. Satu kebenaran terungkap. Khukhukhu... Bukankah ini kemajuan Buchou?." siapa yang menyangka bahwa dirinya datang pagi membuahkan hasil yang tak sia-sia?

"Baik, aku mengerti. Biar kujelaskan sedikit, di dunia ini memang sedang terjadi peperangan. Namun di dunia ini bukanlah Manusia yang saling berperang demi membela negara mereka. Ya walaupun keberadaan manusia cukup terancam. Di dunia ini terdapat 3 fraksi yang sampai saat ini berseteru. Kau tahu bahwa aku iblis kan? -nah jika iblis ada berarti malaikat juga ada kan? Di sini yang berseturu adalah kami, kaum iblis. malaikat dan Da-tenshi." cukup bingung juga jika ia harus menjabarkan apa yang terjadi.

"Tunggu dulu... Malaikat jatuh juga ada?." sungguh, Naruto bahkan harus memutar otaknya untuk mencerna setiap kalimat Rias. Dan kini hal yang bahkan ia tak mengerti ada lagi? Apa itu malaikat jatuh? Malaikat yang jatuh dari atas kebawah kah? Atau bagaimana?

"Ya, pada dasar nya adalah mereka yang malaikat jatuh sebenar nya Malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi atau dunia bawah karena membelot perintah dari tuhan mereka."

"matte matte! (Tunggu!). Dunia bawah? Dunia apa lagi itu?."

"Pada dasar nya, dunia bawah adalah dunia bagi kami para iblis. Namun semenjak para malaikat yang membelot dari perintah Tuhan, mereka di turunkan ke dunia bawah dan hidup bersama kami para iblis. Dan dunia bawah mulai di bagi wilayah nya. Tak sedikit pula malaikat jatuh yang hidup bersama manusia, berbaur dengan mereka sampai mereka melahirkan keturunan dari manusia."

"Ohh~ . . . Hehehe aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi aku sedikit paham."bertingkah seolah dia bodoh di hadapan Rias. Dalam diri Naruto kini sedang menyiapkan setiap asumsi dan antisipasi mengenai dunia ini. Karena jujur saja, dari sekian banyaknya bunshin yang ia kerahkan untuk mencari informasi, ada satu diantara nya yang pergi ke tepian Hutan lebih tepatnya di hulu sungai yang mengalir dari perairan kota. Dan disana lah, ia bertemu seseorang yang dengan senang hati menjelaskan semua yang tadi di jelaskan oleh Rias. Jujur, ia memang sudah mengetahui akan peperangan di dunia ini dari orang yang memancing di sungai dekat hutan tak jauh dari sekolah ini. Namun kenapa ia bertanya kembali pada Rias karena; Ia ingin mengetahui pendapat dari para iblis.

"Dan karena itu pula kaum ku yang hampir punah membentuk sebuah perrage yang didasari oleh evil piece. Hanya iblis kelas atas yang bisa mendapat evil piece. Evil piece adalah mediasi untuk me-renkarnasi mereka yang akan menjadi iblis. Karena sistem ini bertujuan agar iblis bisa menjaga keseimbangan perkembangan kehidupan kami, para iblis. Kau tahu cara main catur? Evil piece pula berbentuk bidak catur. seperti Akeno, dia adalah Queen ku, yang paling kuat dari bidak lain nya. Sama hal nya dengan Yuuto Kiba sebagai bidak kuda (Kesatria) ku. Koneko Toujou sebagai bidak benteng. Assia Argento sebagai bidak peluncur, dan Issei adalah pion ku. Yahh~ aku masih tetap berharap kau mau masuk dalam keluarga ku." Rias menjelaskan, menekankan kalimat terakhirnya pada Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan berkedip-kedip seakan terkesima.

"Hmm hmm, aku mengerti." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan tangan menempel di dagu nya berfose ala detective yang sudah mengetahui sebuah teka teki. Walau sebenar nya, diri nya kini semaksimal mungkin menyimpan semua informasi itu.

"Silahkan Ocha nya dinikmati selagi hangat. Terutama untuk orang yang masih belum memakai pakaian. -Ara? Buchou? Mungkinkah kau berdebat gara-gara mahkluk kuning-san habis berbuat intim dan Kau tak sengaja melihatnya? Khu khu khu itu jelas sekali Buchou."

"A-a-apa yang kau maksud Akeno? A-aku tidak seperti itu."

"Heeh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Himejima-san? -dan hoi! Jangan memanggil ku mahkluk kuning terus, aku juga punya nama -ttebayo! Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hee? Siapa yang menyangka tebakanku benar kan, Buchou?."

"Hmmph... Oh ya, Uzumaki-san. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa ada peperangan di dunia ini?."

"Oh, aku tahu dari bunshin ku yang bertemu orang tua mesum yang tetap memancing bahkan tidak mendapat satu ikan pun di tepian sungai pinggiran hutan tak jauh dari sini. Kalau tidak salah, nama nya adalah Aza... Apa yah? Ah ya! Azazel."

"Gaah! Kenapa kalian semburkan teh kalian di wajahku?."

"Ehem, JELASKAN MENGAPA BISA KAU BERTEMU DENGAN PETINGGI MALAIKAT JATUH DAN KENAPA KAU BERTANYA JIKA MEMANG SUDAH TAHU APA JAWABANYA!"

"Eh? Kenapa? Bunshin ku bertemu dengan nya. Itu saja."

"-Tu-tunggu dulu Himejima-san, buat apa tali itu? Kenapa kau semakin mendekat? Dan kenapa kau menyeringai? Rias-san? Ke-kenapa dirimu juga tampak terlihat menyeramkan?."

"Gyaaaaaaa lepaskan aku! Gyaaaaa Kuramaa~ tolong aku! Aku ingin di perkosa!."

Akhirnya kegiatan pagi yang baru kali ini dirasakan oleh beberapa anggota Klub penelitian ilmu gaib ini pun berakhir dengan Naruto yang di jadikan sebagaimana samsak tinju yang di gantung. Dari atas sampai bawah, tubuhnya penuh akan gulungan tali yang mengikat dirinya.

Naruto sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Memang apa salahnya? Mengapa di dunia ini juga sering di siksa sih?

Kau kejam kami-sama~...

:::

Diam... Ya, Kaguya hanya bisa diam dan melihat dari balik bayangan. Diri nya memang menyangkal semua ini. Ia tak terima jika rencana nya di gagalkan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki serpihan kecil dari kekuatan nya. Terutama oleh bocah kuning yang saat itu hampir menyegel tubuh nya. Walaupun sebenarnya jika bukan dengan Chibaku Tensei, ia tak akan bisa tersegel sepenuhnya.

Kaguya mencari tahu, dengan membiarkan bocah kuning itu tetap hidup. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana sudut pandang Naruto tentang dunia ini. Ya, setidaknya dunia ini hampir sama dengan dunia shinobi yang menurutnya sudah gagal.

"Aku membiarkan mu hidup bukan tanpa tujuan. Kau hanya sisa serpihan cakra ku. Aku ingin melihat, bagaimana jika suatu saat kau berada dalam sudut pandang diri ku. Apa kah kau akan tetap berjuang, atau kau akan berusaha namun akhirnya menyerah. Dan saat itu, [Harapan] akan hadir untuk dirimu ketika kau sudah menyerah." Kaguya bergumam pelan. Raut nya bukan lagi datar. Sisi dari zetsu hitam yang berada di dalam baju lengan nya sudah tak ada. Ya anak nya sudah tiada, karena kedua lengan nya sudah tertinggal di dunia shinobi. Namun, dia tak akan di juluki sebagai dewa pencipta dunia shinobi jika ia tak bisa menumbuhkan tangan nya.

"Ya, perlahan aku akan mengajarkan mu sebuah pilihan tentang kebaikan namun kau berbuat buruk, atau berbuat jahat namun kau membela kebenaran."

Kaguya mengerti, lebih dari mengerti mengenai apa yang ada di dalam dunia ini. Kebaikan, keburukan, hitam, dan putih. Semua ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin sekali saja di pandang normal sebagaimana manusia pada umum nya. Ia ingin lebih mengenal tentang apa yang belum ia rasakan di kehidupan nya. Namun kenapa? Kenapa hanya dunia kegagalan yang ia saksikan?.

Dan di sini lah, ia kembali pada titik awal mula. Ia ingin lebih mempelajari semua yang ada pada pemuda kuning yang menjadi inang nya sekarang. Kaguya tak ingin bertindak tanpa berpikir, dan jika apa yang ia percayai menjadi sebuah bukti. Ia akan keluar dan menatap miris keapada bocah yang menentang semua argumen nya.

:::*:::

"Ne, Kurama. Apa kau hanya akan terus seperti ini?." Naruto bertanya, lebih tepat jika dikatakan ia bergumam.

"Apa kau menanyakan tentang apa yang harus kulakuan?." Kurama menjawab lalu kembali meniup mie dari sumpit cup ramen.

Mereka duduk diam di pembatas pagar besi yang membatasi tepian atap sembari melihat siswa dan siswi yang sepertinya sedang menikmati waktu istirahat nya.

Beruntung tak ada murid yang datang ke sini. Jadi Naruto dan Kurama bisa menikmati makan siang mereka dengan santai.

"Ya, jika seperti ini saja tak akan ada perubahan. Sejujurnya, aku masih bingung harus berbuat apa untuk bisa kembali ke dunia kita." Naruto merengkuh kedua lututnya, lalu ia menatap sayu ke bawah sekolah.

Kurama diam sesaat. Rasa lapar nya menguap begitu saja entah kemana. Sungguh, hal ini adalah hal utama yang ia kawatirkan. Jika saja nenek kelinci itu tidak memberi nya segel untuk tetap [diam] ia mungkin saja sekarang juga ia bisa pulang dengan Naruto.

Kurama memegang lengan kanan nya, mengelus pelan segel rumit bagai tato setelah ia meletakan ramen. Lalu ia berkata.

"Ini adalah alasan mengapa aku tak bisa bicara mengenai jalan pulang, bocah. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu menjadi hokage. Aku masih ingat ketika kau datang di hadapan ku dan berkata dengan lantang jika kau akan menjadi hokage yang melampaui para pendahulu hokage. Aku yang pada dasar nya membenci manusia di sadarkan oleh mu, sejujurnya aku benci. Benci karena aku sungguh naif dan bodoh. A-aku melihat mu sendirian, berjuang keras untuk hidup, bertahan dari caci dan makian, dan berbagai penderitaan lain nya. Dan itu menambah kebencianku terhadap manusia. Sempat terpikirkan oleh ku untuk bisa membuatmu jatuh dalam jurang kebencian, tapi kau bahkan mengubur jauh kebencian mu. Pada awal nya aku tak mengerti, namun ketika melihatmu tetap teguh dan berdiri tegap. Perlahan aku mulai mengubah sudut pandang ku tanpa ku sadari. Dan kau tahu? Kau adalah manusia pertama yang membuat ku bahkan hampir menangis." bola mata merah kekuningan itu berbinar karena genangan air mata. Mata nya berkaca menatap Naruto sendu, ini memalukan. Tapi, semenjak ia berubah kedalam wujud manusia, entah mengapa ia sangat emosional seperti ini. Dan ia tak bisa menahan perasaan aneh ini.

"Kurama... Hhuwwaa hiks, a-aku... -aku tak percaya kau sangat peduli padaku. Aku... Aku... Hhuuwwaaa Kurama~." Naruto menangis. Menangis karena ia tersentuh akan kepedulian Kurama yang begitu besar padanya. Kurama di hadapan nya bukan lagi sesosok yang ia sebut bola bulu. Ia memaklumi kurama yang sekarang. Dan sejujurnya, ini adalah respon alami ketika ia menangis karena terharu.

Naruto menangis dan berhambur kearah Kurama. Memeluk nya erat berusaha menyalurkan rasa terharu nya akan tindakan Kurama.

"Aku akan jadi guru atau apa saja di sekolah ini. Aku tak ingin membebani mu. Aku tak bisa seterusnya bergantung padamu." ucap Kurama dalam pelukan Naruto. Ia mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

"Heh? Kau yakin?." Naruto sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia balas menapat Kurama serius.

"Kau pikir wajahku menunjukan aku sedang bercanda, bocah?." kurama membentak, tak terima jika apa yang ia ucapkan di anggap lelucon.

"Hehe, iya aku mengerti kok. Ngomong-ngomong, dada mu kenyal juga mwehehe..." Naruto nyengir senang, lalu berubah seringai mesum.

"DASAR BOCAH HENTAI!."

"U-uggh, setidak nya jangan memukul ku bola bulu!."

Naruto bangun, merapikan kemeja biru muda polos dengan menepuknya pelan. Sorot matanya menatap jauh ke awan, pandangan yakin ia tunjukan pada sang langit.

"Yosh! Tunggu di sini Kurama, aku akan meminta bantuan untukmu bekerja sebagai staf di sekolah ini." tangan nya menggapai kearah langit, menggenggam angin kosong dengan yakin. Seolah yang ia genggam adalah sebuah awal, awal untuk sebuah akhir.

"Tak perlu, aku sendiri yang akan meminta bantuan dari bocah iblis merah (Rias), sebaiknya kau mencari pekerjaan dan apartemen untuk kita tinggal. Tak mungkin kan jika kita terus hidup di sini, bocah." Kurama ikut bangun, merapihkan dress nya, ia pun mulai beranjak pergi kearah belakang sekolah.

"Hati-hati... Bocah, ini bukan dunia kita. Hal tak terduga pasti akan menghampiri." Kurama melompat menuju gedung lama di belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana Rias berada.

"Kau juga... Bola bulu." Naruto bergumam sembari menatap kepergian Kurama.

Satu bunshin tercipta dan berdiri di samping Naruto. "Seraplah energi alam, secukup mungkin."

"Baik boss!"

Naruto lalu melompat melewati beberapa atap rumah, lalu ia turun di sebuah gang di antara rumah dan berjalan normal menuju kota.

Sejujurnya ia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kurama. Ia mengerti kenapa Kurama tak ingin membebani diri nya. Ya, dengan Adanya Kurama di samping nya terus menerus, ia tak akan bisa dengan bebas mencari sebuah jalan. Dan ia juga menyetujui permintaan Kurama. Tak enak juga jika dirinya terus menerus meminta bantuan pada Rias. Mengingat diri nya mungkin sudah merepotkan mereka yang menolong nya, Naruto pun semakin membulatkan tekad nya untuk mencari pekerjaan. Dan ide pun muncul.

[Kage bunshin no jutsu!]

10 Bunshin tercipta, Naruto pun menatap mereka satu persatu. "Kalian, gunakan jurus Henge, lalu carilah pekerjaan paruh waktu. Dan kembalilah ke belakang sekolah saat pekerjaan yang kalian dapatkan sudah selesai." Naruto mengintrupsi.

"Siap boss!" jawab serentak kesepuluh bunshin. Lalu mereka mangangkat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada dan menyatukan nya membentuk kombinasi jurus henge.

Kepulan asap menyelemuti mereka, dan Kesupulh bunshin pun sudah berubah menjadi orang lain. Mereka lalu berpencar untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Baiklah, aku juga harus bekerja." gumam Naruto lalu kembali berjalan menuju kota.

"Bukankah itu menarik?. Manusia... Aku akan mendapatkan mu." gadis bertubuh kecil bergumam. Bersembunyi pada dinding persimpangan jalan. Mata nya menatap tertarik pada pemuda yang berjalan menjauh dari nya.

:::*:::

Kurama berdiri di depan pintu ruang klub. Terlihat sedikit ragu perpancar dari raut ayu nya. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya ragu, sepertinya ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang tak terduga akan datang di sini.

Kurama merasakan ada banyaknya orang yang berada dalam ruangan di balik pintu di depan nya. Ya, dan ia tahu bahwa yang berada didalam adalah iblis.

Tanpa ragu Kurama membuka pintu, langsung saja semua pasang mata menatap kearah nya. Suasana yang terlihat dimata kurama begitu tak nyaman. Suasana tegang, jelas dirasanya kini.

Hampir semua anggota keluarga Rias duduk berhadapan dan Rias duduk di sofa tunggal menghadap kearah mereka. Jangan lupakan wanita berambut silver dengan pakaian maid berdiri dengan anggun di samping Rias yang juga tak luput menatap Kurama.

"Apa aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat?." Kurama angkat bicara. Memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena nya. Diri nya tak suka jika di tatap seperti ini oleh mahkluk yang lebih licik dari manusia. Ya, setidaknya seperti itu ia menganggap semua iblis yang ada di sini.

"Ah, Kurama-san apa kah kau memerlukan sesuatu?." Rias menjawab dengan senyum yang berat. Ya begitu berat sehingga ia terpaksa untuk bisa tersenyum.

"Hmm, sepertinya suasana di sini panas ya? -ah ya, tadi nya aku ingin meminta tolong padamu Gremory-san."

"Meminta tolong? Apa yang bisa aku bantu Kurama-san?."

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan mu untuk bisa menjadikan ku sebagai staf di sekolah ini."

"Huwwa! Ku-kurama-san akan jadi staf di sekolah ini? Dengan sena-... U-uggh ittaii!."

"Hentai dilarang di sini."

Koneko memukul telak perut Issei yang berada di dekatnya. Tak hampir tak ada yang merespon hal seperti ini. Mereka memaklumi kelakuan pion milik Rias yang mesum.

"Begitu kah? hmm, mungkin aku bisa. Tapi, mohon maaf Kurama-san. Aku bisa namun tidak untuk sekarang. Aku sedang menghadapi masalah yang cukup serius di sini."

"Tak apa, baiklah jika kau menyanggupi nya. Aku minta maaf jika kedatangan ku mengganggu ka-..."

Kurama berhenti mengutarkan kalimatnya, ia melihat kearah pojok ruangan dekat jendela di samping lemari buku. Lingkaran sihir khas dari iblis kelas atas pun terlihat di temani kobaran api di setiap sisi lingkaran sihir itu.

"Ah, sudah lama aku tidak menapakan kaki di dunia manusia." seseorang pun muncul setelah suara nya terdengar oleh indra pendengaran mereka yang berada di ruangan ini.

Suasana tegang, tambah semakin tegang sekarang.

Dan tanpa mereka semua sadari, sepasang mata biru laut menatap mereka dalam diam.

:::*:::

Akhirnya... Mencari kesana kemari demi mendapatkan uang. Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cukup ringan namun bayaranya cukup tinggi, mungkin seperti itulah anggapan Naruto yang bahwasan nya memang baru mengenal mata uang (¥) jadi, entah tinggi atau rendah hasil dari kerja paruh waktu nya, ia akan tetap terima dengan senang hati. Tak apa, anggap saja sebagai awal mula ia memulai karir mencari uang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?." Naruto menghampiri meja di samping bagian kanan tak jauh dari jendela. 2 wanita duduk berhadapan dan salah satunya mengangkat tangan bermaksud memanggil Naruto. Naruto sungguh cukup nyaman dengan suasana pekerjaan nya sekarang. Entah mengapa ia bisa se-semangat ini dalam bekerja, ia tak tahu pasti. Namun yang pasti, karena ia memiliki tanggung jawab. Ahh~ mengingat hal itu Naruto jadi membayangkan, mungkin seperti ini rasanya jadi suami. Mencari nafkah demi sang istri.

"Saya pesan Cup cake vanilla blue cherry dengan lemon tea hangat." Wanita yang baru saja mengangkat tanganya memberi intrupsi bahwa ia sudah memilih menu makanan yang masih bertengger di depan nya.

"-Ah pancake nya 1 ya." wanita itu kembali menambahkan pesanan nya.

"Aku green tea dan Omlete saja." teman wanita nya pun ikut menambahkan.

"Baik, cup cake vanilla blue cherry 1, lemon tea 1, pancake 1 , green tea 1, dan omlete 1. Ada lagi?." Naruto kembali mengingatkan setelah dirinya menulis semua pesanan di note kecil nya.

"Kurasa itu cukup. Bagaimana dengan Muu-chan?."

"Aku itu saja."

"Baiklah, mohon menunggu beberap menit ya. Saya undur diri. Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum ramah. Dirinya bahkan harus menjadi sesosok yang berbeda jika ingin bekerje di sini. Tersenyum aneh menurutnya. Karena ia mungkin harus tidak memakai cengiran khas nya di depan pelanggan. Itu juga arahan dari kaichou padanya.

"Pelayan itu ramah ya, baru kali ini aku melihatnya." Wanita yang di panggil Muu-chan oleh teman wanita nya berujar menyeruakan pendapatnya setelah Naruto berlenggang pergi.

"Kurasa dia pekerja paruh waktu. Dan aku juga setuju dengan mu, tenma-chan." Muu menjawab bahwa ia juga tak menyangkal jika pemuda pirang yang mencatat pesanan nya begitu ramah.

...

"Paman, siapkan pesanan ini." Naruto berteriak kearah bingkai jendela tanpa kaca yang menghubungkan langsung dengan Dapur tempat dimana para koki membuat makanan.

"Letakan saja nak." Paman yang bernama Hiro Akane menjawab teriakan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil beberapa tisue lalu mengelap sedikit keringat yang mengalis di pelipis nya. Letak kafe sangatlah strategis, berada di ujung awal jalan mengarah ke kota menjadikan tempat ini ramai akan para pengunjung yang sekedar melepas lelah mereka atau pun bercengkrama dengan kerabat mereka. Tak jarang juga Naruto sudah melihat beberapa remaja siswa dan siswi yang membolos dan berakhir di sini. Mengingat hal itu mengingatkan dirinya saat masih di academy ninja. Selalu membolos dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba. Ahh~ ia tak ingin mengingat nya lagi, atau rasa rindu nya dengan konoha nanti akan semakin membuncak.

"Boku (aku)?." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri sembari menatap kearah pria yang duduk di meja samping kanan kafe. Lebih terkesan memisahkan diri dari keramaian jika Naruto mengaplisakan orang yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Tak ingin membuat pelanggan menunggu, akhirnya Naruto mendekat kearah pria yang mungkin bertampilan aneh menurutnya. Terkesan mencolok dan nyentrik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?." Naruto membungkuk kecil memberi hormat kepada pelanggan.

"Ah, kau tak perlu sesopan itu pada paman tua ini nak. Apa kau sudah melupakan ku?." Pria itu mengibaskan tangan kanan nya di depan wajah bermaksud memberi kesan tak usah menggunakan formalitas.

"Tapi, ini adalah pekerjaan saya tuan. Dan untuk apakah saya mengenal anda... Uhm... Ah! Sumimasen, ingatanku mengabur tuan." Naruto kembali tersenyum. Ia serasa menjadi Sai. Mungkin seperti ini ya perasaan Sai saat tersenyum yang Naruto anggap itu senyuman biasa. Tapi sepertinya ia harus lebih peka lagi jika ingin mengetahui perasaan orang lain.

"Hm, begitu kah? Baiklah nak, aku meminta mu untuk duduk dan menemani ku menghabiskan kopi."

Pria itu kembali mengubah topik. Dengan meminta Naruto untuk menemani dirinya menghabiskan kopi hitam yang di pesan nya.

"Ta-tapi... Itu tidak boleh Tuan. Bos melarang kami untuk duduk bersama pelanggan. Karena itu terkesan tidak sopan." Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Sungguh miris sekali dirinya mengatakan hal yang dulu begitu bertentangan dirinya yang suka melanggar aturan demi sebuah pengakuan. Namun kini? Ia harus bersikap baik dan taat aturan. Atau dirinya tidak akan mendapat bayaran jika ketentuan di tempatnya bekerja ia langgar.

"Aku yang akan menghadapi atasan mu. Kau tenang saja."

"Baiklah."

Naruto pun menuruti apa yang di intrupsikan oleh paman di depan nya ini. Menarik meja untuk nya duduk. "Jadi, ada hal apa yang kau inginkan."

"Nah, begini kan lebih baik. -dan hei, kau serius sudah lupa pada ku?."

"Sungguh paman, aku tak begitu ingat."

"Ingat sungai dekat pinggiran hutan?."

"Sungai? Uhm... -Ah! Kau paman yang tetap memancing walau umpan mu tidak di makan ikan ya? kalau tidak salah nama mu Aza... Azazul... Aza..-."

"Mendengar orang lain mendeskripsikan diriku sungguh miris sekali. Azazel, Nama ku Azazel."

"-Ah ya benar, itu yang aku maksud."

"Jadi, Kau bahkan belum memberi tahu kan nama mu nak." Azazel menyesap kopi nya dan mengambil cake dari piring di depan nya.

"Hm sumimasen. Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto. Yaa hehe gomen waktu itu aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Ah,terima kasih juga untuk semua informasi nya paman."

"Oh ayolah, setelah mengetahui Nama ku masa kau masih memanggilku paman? Panggil aku Azazel saja."

"Baiklah Azazel-san. Aku tak bisa menemani mu untuk waktu yang lama. Tak enak dengan yang lain."

"Sebelum nya aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal mengenai apa yang kau pertanyakan tempo hari. Apa tujuan mu setelah mengetahui apa yang sebernarnya tak diketahui oleh pihak Manusia?."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan untuk tujuanku, aku hanya orang yang tersesat dan sedang mencari jalan pulang."

"Untuk seseorang manusia yang bisa berubah menjadi asap, aku asumsikan kau bukan dari daerah ini, atau mungkin bukan dari dunia ini?."

"Ya tidak aneh sih jika itu yang kau anggap tentang ku saat pertama bertemu dengan Bunshin. Ya seperti itulah, terlalu panjang jika ku ceritakan secara menyeluruh. Dan maaf sebelum nya, bukan maksud ku tidak mempercayai mu Azazel-san, aku memiliki sebuah alasan yang menjadi penyangga hidup ku. Aku yang seorang shinobi di ajarkan untuk tidak memberi informasi secuil apa pun, karena setiap informasi mengenai diri, sama dengan kau memberitahukan cara untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Hm... Bunshin, Shinobi, informasi. Mungkin kau bermaksud bukan ingin menutupi jawaban apa yang ku tanyakan karena sebuah prinsip hidup mu sangat melekat pada dirimu ya. Baiklah, aku memaklumi nya. Mungkin nanti akan terungkap dengan perlahan walau sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran. Baiklah, satu hal lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu Naruto, Bagaimana jika kita bernegoisasi dengan mengutamakan metode simbiosis mutualisme."

"A-azazel-san... Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Singkat kata, aku ingin bekerja sama dengan mu. Kau membantu ku, aku membantu mu."

"Nah, bilang dong dari tadi -ttebbayo!... Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

"Aku akan mencari jalan untukmu pulang, dan kau akan mencari jalan kedamaian yang sudah lama kuimpikan."

Naruto bungkam sesaat setelah mendengar apa yang Azazel ucapkan. Ia tahu bahwa tugas yang di berikan Azazel tidaklah mudah. Tapi, kesempatan ini pula adalah titik awal dari usahanya untuk mencari jalan pulang. Tapi, apa yang harus ia pilih?

Azazel tahu ini adalah tugas yang berat. Maka dari itu, dirinya yang mengetahui bahwa hanya manusialah yang bisa hampir mencapai batasan dari kemanusiaan itu sendiri meminta hal tersebut kepada manusia di depan nya ini. Diri nya sedikit tak percaya pada asumsi yang ia lontarkan pada pemuda kuning yang sedang menunduk terlihat berpikir keras di depan nya. Dan sejujur nya, bahkan Azazel belum mengetahui sebesar apa kemampuan dari Naruto.

"Beri aku waktu Azazel-san... Ini tidak mudah bagi ku, aku yakin kau pun tahu."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti... Baiklah, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita nanti, dan kuharap di pertemuan kita nanti kau sudah membawa jawaban mu."

"Hm, terima kasih atas tawaran nya. Aku undur di-"

DEG

Ingatan Dari Bunshin yang Naruto tinggalkan untuk menyerap energi alam di area sekolah tiba-tiba saja menerjang dirinya. Dan itulah mengapa ia sampai terjengit kaget dan tak melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Hei, ada apa?."

"Maaf Azazel-san, aku kebelakang sebentar." Naruto berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang ganti pakaian untuk membuat bunshin dan menggantikan dirinya sebelum dirinya pergi.

Sungguh, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menolong teman yang telah menolong nya tempo hari.

:::*:::

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari Buchou pirang bangsat!."

"Ara? Apa kau belum memperkenalkan suami mu ini Sayang."

Semua mata terbelalak lebar minus Grayfia, keluarga Phenex, dan Rias. Issei yang di ambang batas kemarahan nya karena Rias yang di sentuh mesra di dagu nya oleh Raiser Phenex pun kini hanya bisa mematung tak percaya.

Jadi ini alasan mengapa tempo hari Buchou datang dan menawarkan kesucian nya pada Issei. Issei bahkan sempat mengira bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dan benar saja saat itu pula wanita berpakaian maid datang dan membatalkan apa yang dilakukan Rias.

Untuk sekedar menyangkal pun, sangat berat. Karena keluarga Gremory, tahu benar apa yang mungkin Dirasakan oleh Buchou mereka.

"Kau bukan suami ku! Dan itu tidak akan terjadi." Rias menepis tangan Raiser yang mengelus dagu nya. Sungguh, jika Pemuda brengsek ini bukan iblis kelas atas yang mudah ia tangani. Mungkin saja ia sudah melenyapkan Raiser dengan Destruction milik nya.

"Begitu kah? Mengingat pihak Gremory yang sudah menyetujui nya bukanlah tidak mungkin lagi kan? Kau harus nya ingat Rias, kau sebagai iblis berdarah murni dari Gremory seharusnya mengerti bahwa hanya kau yang bisa mengembangkan keturuna iblis berdarah murni. Dengan ada nya iblis sampah yang di reinkarnasi semakin bertambah, kita sebagai iblis berdarah murni akan terkikis karena nya. Jadi tak ada kata tidak untuk hal ini rias." Raiser menyilangkan tanganya di dada dengan arogan. Setelan formal dengan jaz yang terbuka, tanpa dasi dan kerah yang longgar sangat menambah kesan bad boy untuk penampilan nya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku akan mencari calon suami ku, dan tidak dengan mu Raiser." Rias membentak marah, dirinya harus di bingungkan dengan ego atau logika. Sungguh, ia tak pernah dan tidak akan pernah rela di miliki oleh pria brengsek ini.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, bahwa aku tidak menerima kata tidak untuk hal ini. Aku akan membawa mu bagaimana pun cara nya, sekalipun aku harus membakar semua budak iblis mu." Raiser mulai naik pitam, ia mengeluarkan Aura iblisnya. Percikan api pun tercipta di sekeliling nya.

Rias pun sama hal nya dengan Raiser. Tak ingin kalah, Rias mengeluarkan Aura iblis kelas atasnya.

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

Beberapa suara mekanik mesin terdengar, di susul dengan sebuah teriakan penuh amarah menggelegar.

"Mati kau bangsat!." Issei berlari menerjang kearah Raiser. Dirinya sudah sangat muak dengan tampang menjijikan dari pemuda pirang yang sombong dan arogan itu. Tindakan sekarang, logika belakangan. itu lah yang ada di kepala nya sekarang.

"Mahkluk rendahan seperti mu tak pantas menyentuhku, cuih." Raiser menendang Issei tepat di perut sebelum tangan Issei mengenai nya. sehingga membuat Issei terpental dan menghantam tembok.

"Ara Rias, apa kah nona berambut merah itu juga budak mu?." Raiser bertanya pada Rias dan menatap Kurama yang memandang datar.

"Dia bu-" Rias harus kembali menahan kesabaran nya saat ucapan nya di potong oleh Kurama.

"Kau menyamakan ku dengan mahkluk menjijikan seperti mu? Jaga ucapan mu, bocah. Atau kau ingin aku mencabik kulit mu dan mematahkan tulang mu." Kurama memandang datar seakan tak tertarik dengan hal ini. Namun dari nada bicara nya jelas bahwa diri nya sangat tak suka di samakan dengan iblis.

"Auw... Ucapan mu sungguh manis nona. Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadi budak seks ku?." Raiser berjalan kearah Kurama yang masih di ambang pintu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan." Raiser kembali berujar. Tangan nya mulai mengarah kearah rambut Merah maroon Kurama.

"Sangat di sayangkan jika mahkluk indah seperti di-... Ugh-gah!."

"Jaga ucapan mu anjing liar."

Kembali, Suasana yang memang tegang, kini semakin memanas dengan kehadiran yang tak di duga dari Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung mencekik leher Raiser erat sampai Raiser tak bisa bicara mengeluarkan protes nya.

Rias bangun, Di susul dengan Akeno, Kiba, koneko dan Asia yang berlari dan membantu Issei. Mereka bahkan tak sempat merasakan kehadiran orang lain.

Grayfia yang sejujurnya tahu akan sesosok yang kini ada di depan nya sedari tadi mengintai mereka dari luar bahkan harus menyipitkan matanya bahwa ia yakin tak melihat kedatangan pemuda kuning itu. Yang ia rasakan adalah hembusan angin pelan saat suara dari Naruto terdengar.

Kurama menyeringai melihat kedatangan Naruto, ia tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Bocah kuning ini untuk kedepan nya. Dan itu membuatnya untuk tidak menyeringai karena insting bertarung nya sudah menguar.

"Lepaskan dia, Anda tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam hal ini." Grayfia menatap intens dengan mengeluarkan aura iblis nya.

"Jelas ini urusanku. Masalah teman ku, adalah masalah ku. Dan aku berhak mengambil tindakan dalam masalah ini." Naruto membantah larangan Grayfia, tak takut sedikit pun ketika Aura pekat di tujukan pada nya.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau dan apa masalahmu, mahkluk rendah!." Raiser mengumpat saat cengkraman di lehernya lepas.

"Sudah hentikan! Aku sudah lelah dengan masalah ini. Bagaimana pun aku menolak menikah dengan mu Raiser. Dan itu keputusan ku!." Rias berteriak penuh emosi. Melepas semua kemarahan nya sampai membuat wajah ayu nya memerah akibat marah.

"Aku tidak terima, aku akan membawa mu apa pun yang terjadi Rias." Raiser kembali berteriak kearah Rias.

"Sudah cukup! Gremory-sama menyampaikan padaku bahwa ini pasti akan terjadi. Dan beliau menyarankan untuk melakukan Rating Game untuk menentukan nya." Grayfia sampai menaikan suaranya. Ia tahu penolakan pasti akan terjadi.

Naruto yang memang sudah mulai mengerti dengan akar permasalahan ini pun berjalan mendekat kearah Grayfia.

"Tahan gagasan anda nona, sebelum Rating game -entah apa lah yang anda maksud. Saya mempunyai gagasan yang lebih signifikan."

"Anda tidak berhak ikut campur, ini adalah urusan Keluarga Gremory. Dan gagasan yang saya maksudkan adalah perintah dari Gremory-sama jika-..."

"Biarkan mahkluk rendah itu mengeluarkan gagasanya. Aku tidak terima dengan pelecehan ini." Raiser memotong ucapan Grayfia.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah Raiser.

"Aku menantang mu untuk bertarung. Jika aku menang, kau harus terima penolakan dari Rias. Dan jika aku kalah, kau boleh menikahi Rias. Dan sebagai bonus jika kau menang, wanita berambut merah itu akan berada di samping mu."

"Kuterima tantangan mu!."

"Tu-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah!."

"Anda tidak berhak unt-"

"Biarkan saja Grayfia-nee-sama. Aku menyetujui nya."

"Buchou."

"Ara buchou? Apakah kau yakin?."

"Bu-Buchou-san..."

"Na-naruto-san... Bu-chou..."

Tantanganpun di terima, dan entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Semua berada dalam genggaman Naruto.

Menang atau kalah?

Sejujurnya sudah pasti kemenangan akan berpihak pada siapa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

A/N : ok ! Jumpa lagi dengan Saya! Ehkem, di sini sudah mulai ketahuankan konflik nya? Sejujur nya hunt sempat bingung mau dibawa dengan cara apa supaya terlihat Realistis terhadap Naruto pada dunia DxD. Karena hunt sangat masih minim akan pengetahuan DxD. Tapi semaksimal mungkin hunt akan usahakan. Dan hunt tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tentang pairing. Karena sudah hunt ingatkan, untuk pair lihat bersama alurnya . Hunt tidak melarang kalian ingin mempasangkan siapa dengan siapa.

Untuk pihak konoha, hunt akan mengurangi scene di dushi (dunia Shinobi) karena hunt fokus terhadap perjalanan Naruto untuk mencari jalan pulang.

Dan mungkin hanya ini yang dapat hunt persembahkan. Kurang lebih nya hunt meminta maaf sebesar-besar nya.

Kritik, saran, masukan, dan segala bentuk respon apapun untuk fanfic ini. Hunt terima dengan senang hati, dan ini pula demi kelangsungan chapter depan.

Oke, akhir kata...

Jaa matta attode minna-san.

Hunt out.


End file.
